Repercussions
by White Meteor
Summary: AU SenRu Sendoh loves Rukawa so much, that he goes back and changes history, in order to save Ru. But will he regret it when he finds out the consequences? COMPLETED
1. Prologue

A/N: The SD characters were created by the ingenious Inoue Takehiko-sama. Though I wish they belonged to me.

I got this idea from watching (too much) Mutant X and X-men.

****

Prologue

"Will you please stop pacing around?" Koshino asked.

"But I'm nervous. We never should've allow him to go alone, against Sawakita Eiji. I should've followed him. I-"

"He didn't want you to go because you would've distracted him. Calm down Sendoh. He won't lose."

Sendoh nodded, "You're right. He won't lost. He promised me he'll come back…"

.

Finally Hikoichi came in. Sendoh grabbed him, "So?!"

Judging from Hikoichi's look Koshino knew the answer already and Sendoh probably did too, but refused to believe it, "Tell me!!"

"Ru…Rukawa-san's…dead," Hikoichi sobbed.

Sendoh dropped his hand.

Koshino frowned, "Akira…Hikoichi maybe you best go for now."

"Hai…"

Sendoh concentrated his energy to form this silver, sphere-like, alarm clock (aka Time Bomb).

"You can't be thinking of…"

"I won't let him die," Sendoh stated resolutely, "Destination: Triangle Park. Time: Wednesday, March 16th, 2023, 3:12 a.m."

Koshino watched as those date, time and coordinates appeared on the surface of the clock. Sendoh tossed the clock onto the ground and it let out a silent ring, causing a continuous ripple in the air, creating a disturbance in time and space.

"Don't do it," Koshino said.

Sendoh ignored him and walked into the ripples above the clock.

.

Sendoh emerged at his destination and pressed down on the alarm to stop the ringing, which caused the waves to stop and thus closing the portal. He found them in a fast pace battle. A pack of panthers suddenly leaped out of the shadows at Kaede. A silver gate appeared and shocked the panthers. A geyser erupted. A wooden plank appeared below Kaede, saving him from electrocution.

'I got to get Kaede out of here,' Sendoh thought creating another Time Bomb, "Destination: Ryonan Gym. Time: Wednesday, March 16th, 2023, 3:32 a.m."

They both heard him and turned to him.

Kaede slowly backed away towards him while keeping an eye on Eiji and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"You got to come with me."

Kaede frowned, "I can't. Leave quickly."

"No unless you come with me," he said stubbornly.

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I."

Kaede frowned thoughtfully and gave slight nod. Sendoh toss the clock onto the ground.

"Don't think you can escape, Rukawa," Eiji said with a wave of his hand.

Kaede shoved him into the portal.

.

Koshino watch Sendoh fall back into the room. He knew immediately that Sendoh was unsuccessful because he still remembered what Sendoh set off to do. Had Sendoh succeeded in rescuing Rukawa, his memory would've been altered and he would have no recollection as to what was happening.

Sendoh slapped his hand on the alarm, "I got to go back again."

"Sendoh don't-"

But it was too late Sendoh had already began to form another Time Bomb, but this time it took longer and when he was done he was perspiring, "Destination: Triangle Park. Time: Wednesday, March 16, 20023, 3:11 a.m."

Koshino watch as he jumped in and within seconds fell back out, wounded, "Akira stop it! Weren't you the one that told me, you shouldn't go messing with the past? Don't you remember what happened last time and the trouble we had to go through to change it back?!"

"Kaede…he can't die, Kosh…"

"But he is," Koshino said sorrowfully, "I know it's hard to accept but please…"

Sendoh looked at him blankly and walked away.

Koshino had a feeling that he wouldn't give up so easily.

.

Sendoh looked at the computer screen and concentrated on another Time Bomb, "Destination: Sawakita Residence, Koukon Hill, 66.71º N latitude, 146.89º W longitude. Time: Monday, November 27, 2003, midnight."

He toss the clock onto the ground and walked into it emerging inside a nice fancy room, 'Now I just got to find Eiji.'

.

Koshino frowned as the phone continued to ring, 'He's not home? Then where can he be? He didn't go back for the third time again, did he?'

.

After going through 5 bathrooms, 21 bedrooms, he finally found the baby room. He looked at the baby in the crib and knew instantly it was Eiji. It wasn't just his looks but the fact that there was a constant gust of wind causing the mobile above his head to turn, despite the fact that all the windows in the room were closed.

He went closer and Eiji. As if sensing he was in danger, Eiji began to cry. Sendoh immediately covered his mouth to stop anyone from hearing. Almost instantly Sendoh realize he was suffocating him, 'I…I can't kill him…he's just a baby. Even if he does grow up to be who he is…right now he's innocent…he doesn't deserve to die…'

Sendoh loosen his grip and saw the silver band on his middle finger. 

'No. I can't weaken now. Isn't this what I set out to do? To kill him? I can't let him live. If I do…Kaede will die. I can't allow that to happen. Sumimasen, Sawakita Eiji, but you must die, in order for Kaede to live,' Sendoh thought decisively and kept his hand on Eiji's face until he stop struggling and went limp.

He removed his hands and began focusing his energy, he forced the feelings of remorse away, "Destination: Highridge Apartment, room 306. Time: Wednesday, March 16, 2023, 7:38 a.m."

He dropped the alarm onto the ground and walked through it. He emerged into a foreign room, 'This isn't my room.'

__

~T.B.C

A/N: I know, there's something horribly wrong w/ me. I begin w/ killing ppl now. *sigh*


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

Arigatou for the reviews and don't worry about not signing in. *S* I've decided to change it to first person narration. *S* Tell me if U like it more of less. Might go and change the prologue.

And the Kiss Fanatics I left a msg for U in my bio, last paragraph.

**Chapter 1**

I glanced at the pink walls, 'This can't be my room.'

The door opened and the girl stared at me, "Who are you?! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Gomen…I…"

She shrieked, "Thief!!"

I quickly ran out of there and sighed, 'If I don't live there, where do I live? Where should I go…? Kaede's house!'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed. Everything was different. No one was where they should be. I went to Kanagawa University, Ryonan, Shohoku and couldn't find anyone that recognized me. The people I knew, didn't know who I was. The coach actually kicked me out of the gym saying it was private training and no spies were allow.

I sat down the park bench and looked at the construction site, 'Oh, they're building another apartment over there?'

A steel beam began floating to the top of the structure, 'What the…that's weird. Better go check it out.'

When I got there, I discovered there was a young girl there around the age of 10 using telekinesis to move the steel beams, a man with fire shooting out of his fingers, welding the beams together, and a boy carrying the man up there to do the welding.

'Mutants can use their powers in the open?!'

But I did notice something was wrong. All of them looked exhausted. The girl actually dropped the beam.

"What are you trying to do?! Kill me?" a man who was obviously in charged demanded, even though the beam fell 20 feet away from him.

"Can't you see she's exhausted?" a 15 year old boy asked.

"Shut up."

The girl shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful…"

"Try? You _will_ be more careful," the man in charge said.

'How can he treat her like that?' I wondered.

The girl tried once again to lift the beam, it went two feet off the ground and fell with a thud.

The man growled, "I thought I told you to be more careful. How dare you slack off!"

The 15 year old boy said annoyed, "I told you she was exhausted. Do you know how straining it is to use our powers?! We're humans too. You can't expect us to work 18 hour days. We've been working for 8 hours non-stop as it is."

"Oh, you mutants aren't satisfied? You should be happy you're even alive. And don't you even claim to be part of the human race, you're just freaks of nature, a mistake that doesn't-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up!!" the boy cried.

"You shut up!" the man said and pointed a remote control-like thing at him.

The boy screamed in pain as he wither on the ground. The others looked horrified. I was horrified. The girl sobbed and grabbed the man's hands, "Sumimasen! Please stop. It's all my fault. Please don't hurt him."

"Don't touch me!" the man said and fling her to the ground, "he brought this on himself."

'Unforgivable!' I thought clutching my fist and getting up.

A hand rested on my shoulders, "Don't."

I turned, "Hik-"

"Sssssh. Follow me."

I nodded.

"Are you a mutant?" he whispered.

I nodded again.

"I knew it!" he said, "it's not safe to talk here."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I frowned, disliking the feeling of being led around blindfolded, "Is this necessary?"

"Of course it is. Last time I didn't, I got in trouble. Plus one can never be too cautious," he replied, "don't worry, we're almost there."

I highly suspected that he was leading me around in circles to confuse me in case I remember the way.

"Identification?"

"Aida Hikoichi."

"Initiating full body scan…please enter password," the monotone voice said and continued, "identification verified. Please enter."

Hikoichi led him in, "Ok, we're here. You can take off the Desensor."

I gladly pulled off the helmet that scrambled my sense of direction, prevented me from hearing anything but what was spoken into the comlink, and from seeing. I found myself in a bare steel room, where the only thing not made of steel was the couch.

"I got to go tell the others. Feel free to watch TV or get something to eat from the kitchen, ok?" Hikoichi said with a smile, "be right back."

"Sure," I replied watching Hikoichi put his palm onto a scanner as a door opened and he walked out.

I looked around the room, 'This feels more like a jail cell than anything. Does security have to be this high?'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You brought another one here?"

"This time I'm sure he's a good mutant," Hikoichi promised, "I talked to him."

Koshino sighed, "You think he's going to tell you, I'm a spy, I'm not good but bad?"

"Really. I got a good feeling about him. I was going to monitor him some more, before I bring him here. But he was going to get into a fight _for _other mutants, so I had to stop him. He has a sense of justice. He's got to be good."

"Even mutants that are working for NP gets angry upon seeing a fellow mutant get abused. It proves nothing," Koshino said.

"What's so special about him?" I asked.

"He suddenly appeared on my radar. I'm positive he's a teleport type," Hikoichi said excited.

"Maybe you're mistaken," Koshino said.

"I didn't mistake anything! I never had. He appeared smack in the middle of my 10 kilometre radius. I'm positive!"

"Hikoichi calm down. We trust you. Lets go out and see this guy."

"Hai, Ayako-san," he said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I watch the door open and Hikoichi came out, followed by Koshino, Ayako, and Kaede!

"Kaede…" I said softly.

"Rukawa-sama. You know him?! Why didn't you tell me you know Sendoh Akira-san?" Hikoichi asked.

"I don't know him," Kaede stated coldly.

I nervously rubbed the ring on my middle finger but found it missing, 'My ring! I couldn't have dropped it…unless…we really never met each other…not yet in this timeline…'

I looked at Kaede, who stared back at me coldly, impassively, and most of all without recognition.

Someone brushed the back of my neck, "He's untagged."

"Kosh…"

"How do you know me?!"

'We're friends, team mates…he doesn't know me either…'

"Do you know who I am?" Ayako asked.

"Ayako."

She smiled, "Hold out your hands please Sendoh Akira-san. I got a present for you."

'Does Ayako know me?' I wondered and held out my hands.

She smiled and slapped on a pair of handcuffs, "Nani? What did I do?"

"Yeah. Why are you doing this to Sendoh-san?" Hikoichi asked.

Koshino sighed, "Baka. Think about it. Not many people know who we are. But he was able to so easily identify all of us. Don't you find that odd? He probably was sent here to spy on us. That's why he knows us so well."

"I'm not a spy."

"No spy would say they are," Ayako said, "so what shall we do with him?"

"Tell us the truth and we'll let you go. Who are you and how do you know us?" Koshino asked.

"I'm Sendoh Akira…" I replied, 'I can't tell them the truth on how I know them…'

"What about part two to the question?" Koshino asked.

"…"

"Sendoh-san, why don't you tell us?" Hikoichi asked.

'How can I?'

"It doesn't appear like he'll be telling us," Ayako said.

"We can always just kill him," Koshino said, "better safe than sorry. Or we can try the anti-cell-degenerater serum on him. Put him to some good use."

"Koshino-san…that's so cruel," Hikoichi said.

"Kaede, what do you think?" Ayako asked.

I looked at him expectantly, 'You won't hurt me. You won't. I know it.'

__

~TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

__

(Rukawa)

****

I looked at the spiky hair guy, 'Why is he looking at me like so? So confidently? So trustingly?'

"Lock him up until he's willing to talk," I told them and walked away.

Ayako walked beside me, "You ok?"

I nodded.

"What do you plan to do?"

"See Jin."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

(Sendoh)

I was shoved into a small circular area, where Kosh pressed a button and the force shield came up, "Stay in there."

I smiled, "Hai."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I get to see you guys."

"Weirdo," Koshino said and walked away.

I tapped against the shield and got zapped, 'Ouch. This containment cell is pretty good, but it can't stop me. I have no reason to escape, no where to go. Plus Kaede's here.'

Hikoichi gave him a small wave and left. I looked around, there was nothing here to pass the time or anyone to talk to, 'What happened? Things seem to be very different. Because of what I did? The chain reaction was pretty big… I wonder if Kaede has a boyfriend or girlfriend. If he does and is happy, what should I do? Should I interfere? Should I attempt to win him back?'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

(Jin)

I looked at the picture, "You want me to check the government database, and other organization for this guy?"

Rukawa nodded.

I smiled, "On it. So what's his story?"

"Hikoichi brought him in," Ayako said.

"Aaaah," I said understanding the problem, and put on the head-band1 connected to the computer terminal, "Hikoichi does have a very bad rap sheet."

I concentrated on inserting the info into the computer and a bunch of 1s and 0s came rolling across the screen. Then the binary codes became Sendoh's picture and stat, 'Now to chose which organizations I want to run his profile through to find a match…'

A series of screens popped up and the automatic searching began.

"Done. It'll run through the systems. Plus I also did an auto search through the net for any information about a 19 year old, Sendoh Akira. It'll be best if we could get a DNA sample. At least I can check to see if he really is a mutant and there's an array of other organizations I can check for a DNA match. Plus if he's a spy they'd most probably change his identity but there's still records of his powers and genetic info."

"I'll get you it," Rukawa stated.

"Thanks, Rukawa-san," I said, "lets have a bet. You think he's a mutant or not? And is he good or bad?"

"Mutant, and Hikoichi's streak right now is 2 escaped convicts, a spy and a human mutant hater. This guy got to be good," Ayako said, "Koshino when did you sneak in? What do you think?"

"Untagged, so human most probably and a psychopath."

Ayako laughed, "You're always so pessimistic. What do you think Kaede?"

"Baka," Rukawa stated and walked out.

After Rukawa walked out I smiled, "36th he said baka this week, Kosh. One more and you lose. 2 more days till the end of the week."

"You're sure to lose," Ayako said, "good thing I bet on 43."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

(Sendoh)

"Sendoh-san, do you mind if I obtain a blood sample?"

I smiled, "Sure, so long as it doesn't hurt."

"It wont hurt," Hikoichi said and opened the force shield.

Sendoh held out his arm for Hikoichi to swab.

"Sendoh-san, you're really not going to tell us about yourself, are you? Rukawa-sama really will keep you here until you do."

I felt the needle go in and winced, "That hurt. It's not I don't want to, I just can't."

"Oooops, sorry. It's my first time taking blood. I understand, everyone got secrets."

"I'm your guinea pig? I want to know, if I have to go to the washroom, what do I do?" I asked, "and can I please get a TV?"

"You just holler and a guard will come and accompany you to the washroom. A TV? I can ask but they'd probably say no."

"I see…does Kaede have a boyfriend, or girlfriend?"

"He doesn't have the time to date," Hikoichi said making a face.

"So no? What is he like?"

"Rukawa-sama? Um…he's-"

"Hikoichi! Why are you always so talkative? They guy is obviously a spy with the amount of questions he's asking. Do you have his blood?" Koshino asked.

Hikoichi nodded.

Koshino tugged Hikoichi away.

I smiled, "Come visit me soon. It's much better to converse with other people than yourself. Bye."

"Bye," Hikoichi called.

I smiled, 'Guess not everything changed. Kosh is still as impatient as ever, especially with Hikoichi. Hikochi still loves to share the information he's got and is friendly. So basically the situation changed but they're still who they are. It's their nature. Then Kaede must be the same as well, and he'll fall in love with me! He doesn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, because he hasn't met me yet. The most important thing right now is to win Kaede back. Worry about the other stuff later.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

(Rukawa)

I groaned as the knocking persisted. I pulled myself to the door and opened it.

"Ohayou. I just though you'd like to see Sendoh before going to school," Ayako said, "he said he wanted to see you."

I nodded.

"CR-17. He's waiting there already."

"Ok."

Ayako smiled, "See you at school."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

(Jin)

Looked at the screen, 'No match found? Not even in the private government database. Maybe I should check the school database instead.'

I looked the screen, 'Rukawa-san going to see Sendoh? I really want to watch and listen in. This Sendoh person seems interesting. But it'll be rude. Oh, well. I'll ask Hikoichi for details later. He can always ask Sendoh or Rukawa-san for me.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Rukawa)

I opened the door.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," he said cheerfully.

I sat down and started at him expectantly.

"So how are you feeling this lovely morning, Kaede-kun? Did you have a good night sleep?"

I looked at him, 'What is he thinking? What kind of person is this cheerful in the morning?'

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked grinning.

"One, it's raining, so it's not a lovely morning. Two, don't call me by my first name. Three, don't ask questions that are of no concern to you. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He continued to grin, "Ok, Ru. I'm Sendoh Akira and I believe I'm here because Hikoichi took me here and you guys so kindly invited me to stay. Plus, how well you slept is of major concern to me, it predicts your irritability."

I glared at him, 'He wants to play games with me.'

Sendoh tilted his head and stared back like he was inspecting me, "Do you know I'm very happy this morning?"

I didn't have time to play games, "I thought you wanted to see me."

"I do," he said grinning.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I like you. You're cute," he said ticking off reasons with his fingers, "you're constantly on my mind. You-"

I got up and walked out,

"Bye, Ru!" he called after me.

'Koshino is right. This guy is a weirdo,' I decided, 'and speaks nonsense.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

(Sendoh)

I smiled, 'Same as when I first met him. But he talked more to me this time. If I learned anything it's persistence pays off. Ganbatte!'

__

TBC

A/N:

1. The head-band thing is something that allows Jin to communicate w/ the comp, like the ring around Goku's (in Saiyuki) head. A helmet seems so clumsy, and too related w/ psychics.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

__

(Rukawa)

Before I walked out the door, I altered the illusion around me so my hair turned to a light shade of brown, as well as my eyes, and my skin resumed a healthier colour. Couldn't go to university looking as Rukawa, one of the five most wanted mutants on the government and NP's most wanted list. So going to school, I use the name Kazeno Motoko.

I got onto my car, put it on auto override, and set in the school coordinates. Just in case I fall asleep on the way there.

Explosion sounds surrounded me. I jolted awake, 'What's happening?! My car? I fell asleep? Who changed my regular alarm to this?!'

I got to the school door and found Ayako there waiting for me. She possessing the ability to morph, assumed a different appearance upon going to school too. She took on the identity of Kyoto, a 22 year old girl, with short black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. She is also Dr. Davenport's personal assistance, with a bit of help from Jin. Dr. Davenport is a renowned scientist in biological weapons, or more precisely, biological weapons against mutants.

"Late again, I see. You should try to be more punctual."

"Hai, sempai," I said.

.

__

(Ayako)

I watch as the container of mutated cells, upon being hit by the ray, slowly began to melt and became a puddle on the bottom of the container.

'If it can do that…then any mutant it hits…'

"Kyoko?"

"Uh…hai! Sumimasen, it's just a bit…overwhelming…"

"I understand. Amazing, ne? Once the prototype has been tested, they'll start mass producing these," Dr. Davenport said.

'Prototype? Mass production?!' I forced a smile, "right and we'll be rid of those menace. Dr. Davenport, you're truly a genius. Once it hit's the mutated cells, it begins breaking down the mutant DNA back to amino acids, the process is irreversible, ne?"

"Of course it's irreversible, it's too quick. Metabolizing rate is 3cm3/s."

'We got to stop it from being tested and produced.'

.

__

(Rukawa)

"It's hidden at the secret lab, under the government centre. Will be tested on Friday. We have to steal and destroy it tomorrow," Jin said.

"Plus any blue print of it," Koshino added.

"But the biggest problem is Dr. Davenport. I believe he has it all in here," Ayako said pointing at her head.

"What should we do then?"

"Contact Evo," I said.

"But they're as bad as NP," Hikoichi pointed out.

"We have no choice. They will help us and they got a person, that can do the job," I stated.

"You mean Mitsui, the psychic," Jin said, "they will help us because we got the same enemy and objective, _this_ time. But can we trust them?"

"No. But what are our other options? We may be able to handle Davenport, but we have no clue who else is in on this project. Only Mitsui can find those partners," I stated, "start up the communication."

.

__

(Mitsui)

"Him? He wants to talk to me?"

"Yep. So?"

"Bring him up," I said with a smile.

His entire team came onto the screen.

"Hi. It's shocking that you'd contact a terrorist group like us," I said mocking him.

"I'll get to the point. We acquire your assistance," Rukawa stated.

"Oh?"

"A new weapon has been created. You remember the cell degenerator, right? If it's rays hits you, it stops the regeneration of mutant cells, resulting in death," Ayako began, "deadly but an antidote was derived to cancel out the effects. Of course, the antidote is only effective if detected within 12 hours. The person must continuously inject the antidote every 12 hours in order to live. Well, this new weapon, is 10 times more deadly and frightening. It's a ray that causes break down of mutant cells at rates of 3cm3/s. Even if a cure was found the destroyed area will not heal."

"I need time to discuss it with my team," I stated.

"Very well," Rukawa said.

I put the communication on hold and asked, "What do you think?"

"If what he says is true we must help them," Uozumi said.

"But I don't trust Rukawa," Kiyota added, "their position is indeterminate. They aid humans as much as they aid mutants."

"I don't think they're lying," Fukuda said.

"Lets hear what they got to say," I said with a smile.

.

__

(Rukawa)

They came back on.

"How do I know you're not setting us up?" Mitsui asked.

"You don't. Neither do I."

Mitsui smirked, "Lets hear you plan."

"I'll steal the prototype. Jin will delete any record of it in the network. Ayako will search through Davenport's work place for any blueprints, and Koshino will check his home. We need you to see who else if anyone is involved in the making of this weapon."

Mitsui smirked, "I see. I'm quite valuable."

I looked at him, 'He'll agree. Despite all that he says, he's aware of the severity of the situation."

"How do you plan on repaying us?" Kiyota asked.

"By not using the prototype on you when we get it," Koshino retorted.

"Is that any way to beg?" Kiyota smirked.

"We're not begging!" Koshino exclaimed.

Uozumi sighed and pulled Kiyota away. Jin covered Koshino's mouth.

"I'll trust you, this once," Mitsui said.

"Operation starts tomorrow," I stated, "Jin will answer any further questions you have."

.

__

(Ayako)

"Do you really trust him?"

"In what aspect?" he asked.

"Basically."

"He'll take care of Davenport and company," Rukawa stated.

"Define, take care of," I said.

"There are two possibilities. One, he'll kill them, or more likely, two, he'll brainwash them and use them to create his own weapons," Rukawa stated.

"Doesn't that bug you?"

"No."

I shook my head and smiled, 'This is half the reason he's able to be leader after Akagi left. Because he's able to make cold, calculated decisions. But it's tough on him too…'

.

****

Next Morning:

__

(Sendoh)

I looked at my hand, 'Am I growing fungus yet? I'm so bored. After they deliver breakfast maybe I can sneak out…'

"Breakfast Sendoh-san."

"Hikoichi, why is it you today?" I asked cheerfully, "can you stay and chat with me?"

"Yeah. Sure…" he said putting down the tray of food and shut down the force shield.

"What's there to eat?"

Hikoichi looked dazed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. I can see right through you. Tell me."

"Big mission today," Hikoichi said, "everyone got duties, but me…"

"Is it dangerous?" I asked.

"Somewhat."

'Will Kaede be ok?'

.

__

(Rukawa)

"Everything set," Jin's said, his voice coming through the clip-on earring.

I began walking towards the elevator. The weapon detector went off and everyone turned their attention to the man going through. I waved my hand and the railing bent to the ground allowing me to easily walk over it.

"Ok. Now hit the elevator buttons in an up-up-down-down-down-up-down-down pattern," Jin instructed.

I followed his instructions. The elevator came down.

"Code to the basement level 5 is, 19-27-3-11-5-7-27-G-5."

.

__

(Jin)

I looked at the dozen of monitors, 'Ayako should be fine…Koshino too…'

I already made it so as Rukawa appear within the security cameras it will go into a video loop of an empty corridor for 20 seconds. Hopefully he doesn't run into someone on his way there or it'll be troublesome.

I sighed, 'Ok. Better get to work. Guess I should begin the tracking system from Davenport's home and work computer to detect where he went in the past few months, and check all incoming and sent e-mails to track down any information exchange about the new weapon.'

.

__

(Rukawa)

I looked around, 'According to Jin this should be where the gun is hidden. It doesn't look like a vault.'

I opened a hole in the wall, and walked through. Instantly I spotted the huge bulky gun, 'Is this it? Has to be, it's the only thing here.'

I looked at the force shield and smirked, reaching in to it. The force shield conformed to my hand and then around the gun. I pulled it out and looked at it, 'I wonder how the others are doing. Better go quickly and check.'

I opened a hole in the wall and laser flew in. I quickly jumped aside and closed the hole, 'What kind of ray was that? Better safe the sorry. Got to find another way out.'

I opened a hole in another wall and the same thing happened, 'Impossible. How could they find out and be here so fast?'

I looked at the containment cell for the gun, 'Oh, shoot…'

.

__

(Sendoh)

'You got to be kidding. Hanamichi, Akagi, and Fujima in NP, an anti-mutant group? Mitsui, Uozumi, Kiyota and Fukuda in Evo, an anti-human group? How did that happen? They're all suppose-'

"Hai! Be right there!"

"Hikoichi, what's wrong?"

"Rukawa-sama…something went wrong and…"

'Kaede…'

__

~T.B.C

A/N: BTW, Archangel's having a SenRu/RuSen contest. Bio, 3 paragraph, the link doesn't appear on the page for some reason. *sigh* Odd… 


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

__

(Jin)

"What happened?" Sendoh asked barging in.

I looked at Hikoichi behind him, "Why is he-"

"Besides the point. Explain later. What went wrong? What happened to Kaede or is happening to him?" he asked.

"They severed all the video lines. Can't see what's happening. But I do know they turned off the ventilation and turned up the heat in the vault. So they plan to suffocate and cook him out, so Rukawa-sama must still be inside. Emergency system activated and will shoot anything detected life force around the vault," I reported to him without knowing why, maybe it was the sense of authority coming from him, "I'm trying to deactivate it but…"

"Bring up the floor plan and address of the place," Sendoh commanded.

"Hai. Screen 6 and 7."

"Plus, you can't use the video system, but perhaps you can hack into their life force detection system. It won't be as good as seeing, but we'll be able to locate Kaede's whereabouts."

.

__

(Rukawa)

A spark appeared on one of the walls and got bigger. I pulled the metal from around to thicken the area there, 'They're breaking through and I'm weakening. The air is getting thin…'

I stumbled back and used the edge of the gun containment cell to support myself. I could feel my strength weaken, as I focus all my power on the wall. I also know the illusion I created around myself was fading. To any onlookers, it would appear like: my eyes were turning golden, my hair lengthening to my waist, my fingernails growing, becoming golden in colour as well and claw like, and finally my skin becoming even paler, to the verge of transparency. But it was merely because I didn't have the energy to keep up the reality I created, so it began to deteriorate, showing my true form.

The air began changing as an area in my visual field became opaque, 'Am I hallucinating? Why do I feel fresh air?'

The guy call Sendoh came through. He spotted me and his face filled with concern, fear, and a mixture of other intense feelings.

'Fear and concern, for me…or…because of me?' I wondered.

In a second those emotions were gone and he smiled, "You'll be ok. I'll get us out of here."

He stomped on the ground and that smoky area disappeared. I clutch onto the gun, but I was beginning to feel light-headed, and everything was becoming slightly hazy.

He was mumbling something about, destination and time. Then I felt a pair of strong arms around me. At that moment…I felt…

.

__

(Jin)

Sendoh came through supporting a drained and half conscious Rukawa.

"It's best to let him rest," Sendoh said, "but he should be ok…"

"Gun…" Rukawa said holding it out to me.

I took it and he fainted onto Sendoh.

"I wonder what's happening on the either side," Hikoichi said sticking his head into the transparent air.

His head came out where it went in, so it looked like his neck turned 180 degrees. I yelped and accidentally whacked him hard him hard with the gun. He stumbled into the portal and came out falling onto me. It was weird.

Before I could apologize and tell him to get off me, Sendoh had slapped the ground, and was helping Hikoichi up. The portal was gone.

"Be careful. My portals are a one sided transportation method," he said looking at Rukawa, who was now plop up against the wall, with longing and concern, "take good care of him."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He smiled, "To my room, of course."

'His room? I'm very interested in him.'

.

__

(Koshino)

"He really saved Rukawa?"

"Yep. Definitely a mutant. You lose, human psychopath, eh?" Jin said.

"I'm half right. He is a weirdo. Why else would he stay in that cell," I protested, "there's something off about him."

Ayako laughed, "You're way too suspicious."

"Where's Hikoichi?" I asked.

Jin smiled, "With the so call weirdo."

"Again?! Does he not learn?" I wondered aloud, "I'm going to go get him."

.

__

(Hikoichi)

"There's three people you failed to mention. What about Hanagata, Ryota and Kogure?" Sendoh-san asked.

I frowned, "Hanagata and Ryota-san are dead. Kogure's presently missing."

Sendoh looked thoughtful.

'Someone's coming this way. Quick pace…should be Koshino, unless something else happened, but then whoever it is should be running,' I decided, "Koshino-san's coming. I…um…talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

Sendoh-san smiled amused, "Sure."

I quickly went and put the force shield back up.

"Hikoichi. Why are you always here?"

"I'm just asking him some questions…"

.

__

(Ayako)

"Koshino really likes to keep track of Hikoichi."

"Good thing it's _only _Hikoichi," Jin said with a grin.

"Sendoh Akira really saved Kaede, and then went back to his cell? Isn't that kind of odd?" I asked.

"Since the beginning I found him odd. I don't think he's that simple…"

"So you think Koshino's right to be so cautious?"

"Nope. Although there's a lot about him I don't understand," Jin said, "I can be sure about one thing. He won't hurt Rukawa-sama."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Gut feeling. I just trust him and know he cares for Rukawa-sama."

I laughed, "For a cybernetic type to say he made a judgement based on a gut feeling-"

"I don't understand why you don't trust him. He just saved Rukawa-sama," Hikoichi said, coming in.

"Maybe you just trust him too much," Koshino retorted.

I smiled, 'These two are always at it.'

"Don't argue," Jin said, "so tell me what did you discover, Hikoichi?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why he decided to go back to his cell, and why didn't he leave if he can escape so easily," Jin said.

"Oh, I asked him that," Hikoichi said flipping through his notebook, "here it is. He said and I quote: _Because Kaede request that I be put here and here I'll stay until he orders otherwise. I think he'll forgive me for leaving today, ne?_"

"Does he like Kaede?" I asked.

"I asked him that next too and he said: _Like is too weak a word._"

I muffled my laughter, 'He really is interesting. I wonder what Kaede's response will be upon hearing those words…'

.

__

(Kiyota)

"Why don't we kill him?" I asked.

Mitsui-sama smiled, "Because he's valuable. Do you know what I discovered? 97.3% of that gun's design and idea is his. The other 2.7% were just slight modifications to his idea. After I brainwash him, we can put his brain to some _good_ use."

"You mean, you're going to make him help us create weapons to deal with the humans? But they're so weak and feeble, do we need weapons?"

Mitsui looked at me seriously, "Humans are a race of the past. The future belong to mutants. They just don't see it yet. I'll make them see. What if I give evolution a boost?"

"I don't get it."

"You will…soon…"

__

~T.B.C

A/N: Here's a recap, on ppl and their abilities:

Ayako=Morphing Type [ability to morph]

Jin=Cybernetic Type [communicates and controls comps and other AI systems]

Mitsui=Psychic Type [mind control, brainwashing, etc]

Sendoh=[can travel through time and space]

Hikoichi=[can detect things happening within a certain radius]

Rukawa=[ability to manipulate his surrounds, but the ability comes w/ the difference in physical appearance: golden eyes, pale skin and the rest of that stuff (reason Y Akira was able to identify baby Eiji from appearance)]

Others=haven't decided yet


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

__

(Ayako)

"So you're finally awake. You slept for more than an entire day and more."

"Hungry," he said.

"So what are you going to do about Sendoh?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he did save your life for one thing," I pointed out, "you can't keep him imprisoned."

"No one asked him to save me."

I smiled, "You're so mean to him. We gave him a TV."

"Ok."

"Why don't we let him out? I think he's a friend, and not a foe," I said, "and he's too cute to keep locked up. What do you think?"

"You got a crush on him."

"Maybe…I don't mean that. I mean, letting him out."

"Who let him out before?" he asked.

"No one…he can teleport."

"So no one's keeping him in there," he stated and continued his way to the kitchen.

'Too bad, he won't come out without your consent.'

.

__

(Jin)

'He sure looks troubled after watching TV. I wonder why that is. I got to have a chat with him. Not today, maybe tomorrow when Ayako and Rukawa are at school, and Hikoichi and Koshino are going to be out…'

I frowned and got up, 'Better go to the lab. Got to figure out what type he is. He's not just a normal teleport type and it's quite suspicious that I can't even get a trace of who he is. Whoever he is, he must've hidden extremely well.'

.

****

Next Morning:

__

(Ayako)

"You sleep. I'll drive us to school," I said, "after all you need rest. It would suck if your illusion came down at school because you didn't have enough energy."

He nodded.

"You look pretty bad. Because of Friday's incident?"

"I'm fine," he stated.

I frowned, 'He thinks because he's leader he has to act all tough and never ask for help. It's amazing he hasn't crush himself, yet.'

.

__

(Sendoh)

Every show I watched mutants were portrayed as the villains, no exceptions. In the news mutant were the blame of every horrible thing that happens: Hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, everything. There was a whole propaganda out there.

"Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa Jin. Why are you here?"

He smiled, "To ask you some questions."

"What a coincidence. I got questions of my own that needs answering," I said.

"You first."

"Ok. Can you tell me about NP?"

He smiled, "NP, stands for Nature's Protectors, an anti-mutant group, that utilizes mutants to fight mutants. Hypocritical, eh? Although the government denies any connection with them and disproves of their actions, it's obvious they are in cahoots. They got unlimited financial support that's not from the government but from whom, that's undetermined. Whoever's paying them is most likely the person that formed this group."

"Why would mutants help them?"

"Blackmail, most likely. You help us, we don't kill your loved ones, that kind of deal or tagging."

"What's tagging?"

"That's a new subject. So where can I find info about you?" Jin asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"No fair. I answered your questions."

.

__

(Jin)

"No. I seriously don't know," he said, "I wish I did."

I frowned, "You got amnesia?"

"Kind of…" he said hesitantly.

"But you know us…"

"I do."

"How?"

"Because…I know you guys."

I found this answer highly unsatisfactory, he was hiding something, I know it. But he looked so troubled with this _please-don't-ask-me-about-this-anymore _look. I sighed, 'I'll find out on my own.'

I smiled, "Ok, your turn again."

He returned my smile, "What's tagging?"

"Come with me. I'll show you."

"Uh…the force shield…"

"Can't you teleport out?" I asked.

"I can, but it's straining," he said and grinned, "won't you please put down the force shield?"

.

__

(Akagi)

I looked at Fujima who had that sadistic smile on his face again, 'He's been grinning like that for two days now.'

"You appear to be enjoying yourself."

He looked at me, "I was having fun but not right now. He's not asleep…yet."

"Who?"

Fujima smiled and walked away.

'Who was it? But there's only one person Fujima truly hates…'

.

__

(Sendoh)

I looked at the huge, long, sophisticated screw-like thing.

"This is inserted, actually drilled though the back of you neck, into your spinal cord. There's a remote control for a certain frequency, and they use it to send a shock down your spinal cord. It's most discomforting to say the least."

"But you can get it out, right?"

Jin smiled wistfully, "Most can't survive the procedure and if they so unluckily do, they're paralysed neck down. I wouldn't recommend taking out it."

"But you're ok. This is your tag, right?"

Jin smiled again, "I think only Rukawa and Ayako were able to take it out, without suffering any real side effect."

"Side effects?"

"Don't ask."

I really wanted to know but decided to respect his privacy and nodded, "Your turn."

.

__

(Rukawa)

I was feeling exhausted, I've been having nightmares. I wish I knew what was causing it. As the professor's voice droned on, I felt my eyelids droop, 'Maybe a little nap…'

.

__

(Fujima)

I laid on my bed and held onto Hanagata's picture, "I'll help you get your revenge soon. I finally found his sleeping brainwave frequency. Now he can't escape me. I won't let him get away with what he did."

I felt his connection back with me and smiled, "It's play time again…"

I place Hanagata's picture on the dresser, and sat up, then I began to concentrate.

__

~TBC

A/N: My next chapter shall be much longer.

*S* And I know…ppl were hoping for SenRu/RuSen moments and…stuff. Next chapter ok? There will be moments…at the end… ^_^0

Going back to school, so I won't be as quick updating. But I got the next chapter completed. Just got to type it and stuff.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Italicized words R stuff in that are occurring Kaede's dream.

****

Chapter 6

__

(Sendoh)

I thought and processed the info I got for five days. One thing was clear, the unknown leader behind NP, must be someone my action affected most. I thought long and hard about who it could but came up blank. Jin couldn't find out this person's identity either.

.

__

(Ayako)

"Have you noticed?" Koshino asked.

"Rukawa-sama's acting odd," Jin said.

"Sleep deprived," I said, "I haven't seen him sleep or take a nap for three days. Not at school, not in his car, not here. I think it has to do with his nightmares…"

"Really?" Hikoichi asked.

Jin frowned, "It's true…he does look paler, impatient, and he looks really ill."

"Due to lack of energy and sleep," I said, "but he shouldn't refuse to sleep because of a couple of nightmares."

"Nightmares? Can it be…" Hikoichi began and changed his mind, "it can only be…"

"Him," Koshino finished.

"Then I better get to work," Jin said.

.

__

(Rukawa)

I felt so sleepy and exhausted, 'No, I can't sleep. I can't…'

I ran to the washroom and splash water on my face, 'Stay awake. Don't sleep…'

I looked at the mirror. My eyes…they were golden. I shut my eyes and shook my head, 'I can't be like this. I got to be stronger…'

.

__

(Koshino)

"What happened?" Ayako asked.

"I think he finally couldn't stand it and fell sleep," I said, "found him asleep on the ground. He might have fainted…"

"He's not having any nightmares or…at least he appears not to be," Hikoichi said, "what do we do?"

Ayako frowned, "We got no choice. Carry him to his room and let him sleep. His body needs the rest."

I nodded, "I got his arms, Hikoichi grab his legs."

"Hai!"

.  


__

(Rukawa)

I looked around, 'Where am I? Why does it look so familiar?'

Then I spotted two boys crouching at the door eavesdropping, 'That's me and ani…'

"No, don't listen," I said trying to pull the four year old me away, but my hands went right through him, 'no, not these dreams again.'

"Did you see? He's doing it again," otousan said.

"You mean how he pretended the broom was Goku's nyoibo, broke the window and almost caused the wall to come down?" okaasan said, "I saw."

"That's boy's trouble. We can't hide him any longer, he's drawing too much attention. The gigantic serpent made of water at the lake, the trees suddenly looking like pencils, the fog taking ghost form…"

"So what do you think we should do?" okaasan asked.

"What we should've done 4 years ago, hand him over to the government."

'I didn't mean any harm by what I did. Those were just things I did unintentionally. I-'

"Painful isn't it?" Fujima asked as the image disappeared and only him and I were left.

'So it is him.'

He smiled, "I guess your parents were wise. They were smart to want to get rid of you. Your brother tried to help you, didn't he? He begged you to save him, to help him, right? But what did you do? Nothing. Because you didn't want them to have actual confirmation that you're a mutant. Because you're selfish."

"That's not true," I said softly.

"Trying to convince yourself?" Fujima asked, "lets see what your memory tells us, shall we? And see what is true."

'No, no!'

.

__

(Fujima)

"Fujima leave him alone. Do you know who you are and what you're doing?" Akagi asked.

I looked at him, "I know precisely who I am and what I'm doing."

'An angry boyfriend, seeking revenge,' I thought and said, "I think it's you that's confused. You're with NP now. Rukawa is our enemy, so stay out of my way."

I got up and went to my room, 'I wonder how long it'll take for him to break. Should be near the verge of it…especially after those previous memories I provoked.'

.

__

(Rukawa)

"Kaede, help me!!" my ani cried.

The four year old me watched, stunned.

"Do something!! I don't-"

They used a stun gun on him and dragged him away.

'Ani…sumimasen, I…'

"Do you know how much torment he went through before dying? The government isn't too lenient on people who hide and protect mutants," Fujima said, "he suffered for 5 years, before dying. Thanks to you."

"Shut up," I warned him.

He smirked, "Ok, I'll_ shut up."_

A bloody, zombie version of my brother appeared, "Why didn't you save me, Kaede? Why did you watch them take me away? Why didn't you protect me like how I protected you?! Why didn't you try to help me?!"

The accusation in his voice and eyes were overwhelming. I looked away, "It wasn't like that. I wanted to…I…"

"Excuses!" he cried and attacked me.

"I didn't want it to happen. I'm so sorry," I said making no effort to stop his punches, "I'm so sor-"

"Pathetic," Fujima said harshly and my brother was gone, "don't act all remorseful. Remember Haruko? Nice, sweet Haruko? She cared about you. She trusted you and you used that trust to lead her into a trap. You left her in the hands of NP. Why? Because you wanted to be leader. You purposely let NP capture her, knowing Akagi loves his sister so much that he'll give in to NP's blackmail. With him gone, who better to be Dawn's new leader than you, right? And now you got your wish, you're their leader."

"That's not how it happened."

"Oh, isn't it?" he asked.

"Get lost!" I cried making a stone wall grow between us.

He walked right through and grinned maliciously, "How does it feel to be helpless…powerless? Your powers don't work in my world. In the dream world, I'm all powerful. I'm not done with you yet. Remember all your other sins? You know as well as I do that I'm not making anything of these thing up, all these scenes you've been seeing are real. It's what you dream about. After all, I only have access to your dreams…"

I felt really scared. I don't want to see the people I was helpless to save. I tried to create an earthquake, a hole, anyway to get rid of him. But nothing happened instead I felt a steel chain curled around me, 'No! I got to wake up! Set me free!'

Fujima grinned, "Don't struggle, you can't escape me. I told you, I control everything here. Lets continue shall we?"

.

__

(Sendoh)

I frowned, 'Because of me millions of mutants around the world are suffering? Not to mention their families…I've turned them all against each other. Did I do the wrong thing…going back to kill Sawakita? In my world, most humans were oblivious to mutants, sure we had to hide our powers, but wasn't everyone happier? Here…everyone hates and fears each other…

'Should I have left things as they were? At least that way, Ryota and the others would still be alive. But Kaede… Kaede won't agree with what I've done, either. All this for him…I shouldn't be so selfish, I should-'

The ground began to shake, and debris was falling from the roof but I was protected by the force shield.

'What's happening?!'

.

__

(Jin)

'What the heck?! What's going on?!' I wondered looking up from my work at the screens, 'all this activity is originating from Rukawa's room. What happened to the cameras in there?'

The ground shook.

'Earthquake? No, there would've been a warning,' I decided and it hit me, 'Rukawa!'

I ran to the mic, "Attention all personnel, leave whatever you were doing and evaluate the premises. This is not a drill. Please remember to exit in an orderly manner, but quickly."

"What's going on?!" Koshino demanded running in.

"Don't know but this is coming from Rukawa-sama's room. Where's Hikoichi? He can detect what's happening."

"I'll tell you what's happening, Fujima began his assault," Ayako said appearing at the door, "how's what you're working on coming along?"

"Not done yet."

"We got to wake him," Ayako said, "you continue to work on it."

"Hai."

I grabbed the equipment and heard a crash as something hit the floor, 'I can't work in such an unstable environment.'

The sound of the mental being squish together and pulled apart was hurting my ears.

"Jin! What's going on?"

"Sendoh? Rukawa…he's having a nightmare."

"Where is he now?"

"Follow me," I said.

.

__

(Sendoh)

'A nightmare is the cause of all this?' I wondered looking at the chaos around me.

Jin was running in front of me but there was something wrong with him. His hand…

"Rukawa-sama's room is right there! Ayako, Koshino why are you-" Jin stopped in mid-sentence looking at the wall in the middle of the room.

'What is going on? Why is there a wall in the centre of the room and holes appearing all over the ground?'

"Careful," Jin said shielding Ayako, the bit of falling ceiling hit Jin on the shoulder making a nasty crack sound but he seem oblivious to it.

"What direction is that?" I asked pointing at the wall, "and how close to his bed is the wall?"

"His bed should be just beyond the wall," Ayako said.

"Direction," I demanded.

"Northeast," Jin replied.

I formed a time bomb, "Destination: 19 feet, northeast. Time: Present."

I dropped it onto the ground and stuck my hand through, 'Air, no wall.'

I walked through and slapped down on the alarm.

I was shock at the sight of him. Kaede was in his mutant form, he was bruised, and had his arms tightly against his side. His face was one of pain. There was also a long, thin indentation that circled from his legs up to his shoulders, it looked like the doing of an invisible rope. I gently pat him, "Wake up, Kaede…"

.

__

(Rukawa)

"Stop it! Stop it!" I shouted, "I had no choice. I had to kill them, it was them or us!"

"You think that justifies your killings? Don't tell me your excuses. Tell it to your victims," Fujima said coldly as all those I've killed appeared behind him, looking like zombies.

"No…"

"Make no mistake Rukawa. You are a monster, despite however hard you try to hide it, you are a monster. You know it as well as I do. Is that not why you refuse to face the world in your true form? Why you hide behind that false human façade? But you're not human, you'll never be human."

"I am…"

"You're a murder," Fujima stated, "just look at your blood stained…claws."

I was freed from the chain. I looked down at my crimson hand, 'Blood…'

"There's only one way to redeem yourself now," Fujima said and held out a gun to me.

I reached for it…

I opened my eyes and saw Sendoh hovering above me, 'I…I'm in my room…'

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I sat up and looked at my hands.

.

__

(Sendoh)

I frowned, 'He looks traumatized. What should I do?! What should I do?!'

I began blabbing pointlessly, "I'm sorry I slapped you so hard. I wanted to kiss you to wake you, but you were screaming so…"

I stopped realizing he wasn't listening to me, he couldn't hear me.

"Am I a monster?"

"No! Why would you think such a thing?!" I exclaimed grabbing him by the shoulders and softened my voice, "you're an angel."

"Angels don't kill people," he said softly his eyes filled with pain, sorrow and regret.

I didn't know what to say, so I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled him close and told him, "No matter what, you're _my _angel."

At that moment, as I held him I my arms, I knew the answer to my dilemma. I haven't chosen wrong, and I won't regret what I did because…Kaede needs me…what more was, _I need him_. I can't bear being separated from him, and definitely not again. I can't lose him again. I hugged him closer, 'Never again.'

.

__

(Rukawa)

It was the second time I got this feeling, this comforting, safe feeling.

"Why…why are you so kind to me?" I asked.

He was gently stroking my hair and whispered, "Because you're Kaede. Because I love you."

"Love?" I wondered aloud, 'no one ever said that to me before. No one…'

"Yes. Love. Do you believe me?"

As I listened to his steady soothing heart beat, I had no choice but to believe him.

"Even if you don't believe me, when I say I love you, that's ok. I'll prove it to you. I'll prove I'm worthy of your trust, your love…I don't mind waiting until you're ready…"

I shut my eyes, he has a very calming presence, 'No!'

I pulled away from him, not because I didn't want to be held by him, but because I knew if I continued to stay in his arms, I'll start feeling safe again and I'll sleep, 'I must stay away from him.'

I turn away and concentrated on a dirty spot on the bed sheets, "Don't let me sleep."

"How would you like me to keep you awake?" he asked and though I wasn't looking at him I could feel his teasing smile.

"Slap me," I stated.

I could feel his fingers to play with my hair, as he said, "You know, I got a better method-"

"Rukawa-sama! Sendoh-san! Are you guys ok?!"

'Hikoichi!' I thought looking up and pulled away from him, "I guess I don't need you to keep me awake."

I willed the wall down, 'Why? Why am I feeling so thankful and resentful of Hikoichi at the same time?'

.

__

(Fujima)

'Who woke up Rukawa and interfered with me? Just when it was time for the grand finale?' I wondered, 'oh well, I guess I'll have more fun with him later. I wonder how long he could last this time. Last time he went on for 76 hours and 43 minutes. But this time he's wounded, and drained emotionally and physically. I should be able to finish the job soon.'

I laid back onto the bed, 'I should get some sleep. I've overexerted myself.'

__

~TBC

A/N: I should explain Fujima's mutant powers, ne?

In reality Fujima doesn't have any powers. But in the dream world, he has complete control over everything. Anything he desires goes. All physical harm done in the dream world, becomes real. He can't go into people's minds and extract info, but he does have access to all of one's dreams/nightmares.

That was a pretty long description. 


	8. Chapter 7

****

A/N: This chapter is about what happened between Ayako, Rukawa, Hanagata and Fujima. 

****

Chapter 7

__

(Ayako)

Rukawa put on the head band and I could tell he was nervous despite how well he hid it.

"You sure it'll work?" I ask Jin.

Jin nodded, "Yep. Fujima can only get into people's dreams by tuning into the frequency of his victims' brainwaves when they're asleep. Apparently everyone emits a unique and consistent brainwave pattern, when they're asleep. My head band works like a de-scrambler. It absorbs the waves Rukawa-sama emits and transforms them to a different frequency. Fujima is unaware of this and therefore will not be able to track down Rukawa-sama. Don't worry."

I looked at Rukawa, "I'll stay here. If you begin having a nightmare, I'll wake you."

He nodded and shut his eyes.

.

__

(Sendoh)

I watch the monitor, 'He doesn't appear to be having any nightmares as of the moment…'

"Shouldn't you be resting as well? You've been awake almost as long as he has."

I turned to him, "Jin…I'll get some rest soon. But my room has been destroyed."

"Room? We got real rooms for you to pick from, don't worry. But if you want, you can watch Rukawa-sama some more. Apparently no one trusts my creations to work. The pain," he said dramatically, "you can go to his room and help Ayako watch him."

"Ayako's there. That's enough. A real room? I can't accept that, I'm still a prisoner," I said looking at his sling, "your arm ok?"

Jin looked at his shoulders, "Fine, it's my shoulder. Cracked some bones, but nothing serious. You're not a prisoner, I've never met a prisoner that can come and go as he please."

"There's actually something I want to know but I didn't want to bug you guys seeing how busy you were…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why does Fujima hate Kaede?" I asked.

.

__

(Jin)

"Because Rukawa-sama killed Hanagata-san."

"No," Sendoh stated, "Kaede won't do that."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I know him and he's not like that."

I looked at him. I had an idea as to what his true mutant powers were. I saw and _heard_ him use his powers twice, and I noticed something peculiar. It would explain how he knows us, but I was scared, afraid to verify my suspicions.

"Jin?"

I smiled, "You asked the right person. Only three people alive today knows the actual truth. But I can't tell you. The choice is not mine to make, I accidentally found out through my trusty video cameras. But I can give you a clue to the events that led up to it. Actually they're not much of a clue."

"I would still like to hear."

"It began with a mission. Ryota with his speed was asked go in to a secret lab and obtain some documents. But when he came back, he was poisoned. It wasn't that bad in the beginning but his condition got considerably worst. Fujima being Ryota's best friend snuck in to the same facility in attempt to find the antidote and ended up contracting the same disease. Ryota died before Hanagata found the cure. But Fujima was saved. As to why Rukawa-sama killed Hanagata-san…that I can't tell you."

.

__

(Fujima)

I was growing extremely impatient, 'How can Rukawa still not sleep?!'

I took Hanagata's picture and ran my finger's over it, "I promised you I'll avenge your death. I'll never forgive him for killing you. I still remember how he looked at me that day…"

****

~Flashback~

_I woke up feeling extremely tired._

'Where's Toru-kun? He promised to be here when I awaken.'

I smiled, 'Maybe he's just tired and is in his room sleeping.'

Slowly I proceeded to his room but found it empty, 'Where can he be?'

I began back to my room but as I walked by Ayako's room I heard Rukawa asked, "Are you ready Hanagata?"

I smiled, 'Found him.'

I peeked through the crack and spotted Ayako, Rukawa, and Toru-kun gathered inside in a semi circle.

Toru nodded.

"Any last words?"

'Last words?! What's going on?' I wondered surprised.

"Tell Ken-kun, I love him," Hanagata said.

I pushed open the door and wanted to say, 'Toru-kun, I'm here…'

But the words didn't come out. Ayako had her hand on Rukawa's and looked distressed, "Don't do it."

That was when I noticed the gun and found my voice, "No!"

It was too late. Rukawa pulled the trigger and Toru fell back to the ground. Rukawa was staring at me, obviously stunned. I knelt down beside Toru-kun and looked at the bullet wound in his chest. I grabbed Rukawa, "Why did you do it?! He treated you like a brother! Tell me why!!"

He looked at me blankly, "I can't explain my actions."

There was no remorse or guilt in his eyes, just plain indifference.

"Are you going to kill me too?" I challenged.

"I won't do that," he stated.

"Mark my words Rukawa Kaede. If you let me go today I will exact my revenge on you! I will make you regret what you did today!!"

"So be it," he stated.

****

~End of Flashback~

I shut my eyes, 'Why? Why did Rukawa do such a thing to you, Toru-kun? How could he?'

.

__

(Ayako)

I looked at the peacefully sleeping Kaede, 'Why do you always take responsibility for everything? If Fujima knew, he'd understand that you're suffering as much as him, if not more. If only he knew the whole truth…'

****

~Flashback~

__

"Come in," I said.

Hanagata walked in looking gravely.

"Hanagata why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting, or with Fujima?"

"There's something I need to ask of you."

"What?" I asked.

He pulled out a gun and stated, "Kill me."

"What?! No way! Get out! It's not funny."

"I'm serious. I'll die soon, you see there was no way I could figure out a cure for them, not without knowing the properties of the poison. So I extracted the poison from their blood and injected it into myself…"

"But you found the cure, you can save yourself too."

"I tested many possible cures on myself before finding the right one. Those chemicals shouldn't be mixed. Now within my body there is another, stronger poison."

"You can find the cure for that, can't you? I mean you shouldn't give up, you can't-"

"Impossible. It's begun. I'm in a lot of pain right now. I tried using large doses of morphine to ease the pain, or at least to enable me to sleep but I can't even do that. The pain is too strong and intense, and a higher dosage will kill me," he said softly and then his voice turned bitter, "I wanted to take my own life…but I couldn't. I really love Kenji. I can't bring myself to do it, to leave him alone in this world. But I can't let him watch me in die either, if he finds out the reason…it will kill him."

He was crying silent tears.

"Why me?" I asked, "why did you pick me?"

"Because you understand how it feels to watch someone you love, die slowly. You won't want Kenji to suffer the same fate as you," he said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't save Ryota…"

'Ryota…' I thought.

"I know it's asking for a lot Ayako. But I can't bear this anymore. I…" his voice trailed off, "Please…"

I took the gun with shaking hands and held it up to his heart. He shut his eyes, 'All I have to do is pull the trigger. I can do this, I can! I…'

"I can't do it," I sobbed collapsing onto the ground, "I'm so sorry, I can't…"

"Then I'll do it," came a calm, emotionless voice.

I looked up, "Kaede…how long have you been here?"

He helped me up, "I wanted to talk to Hanagata-san, so I followed him here. I heard everything."

I looked at him as he took the gun, "His wish is to be put out of his pain. I will grant you that wish, Hanagata-san."

I saw sorrow and pain in his eyes as he said those words.

Hanagata looked at him, "Kaede…arigatou gozaimasu…"

Rukawa shook his head, "This is all my fault. Had I not order Ryota to go and steal the documents, none of this would've occurred. I'm truly sorry, Hanagata-san."

"Don't be. You're leader now. Your job is the make tough decisions. No one blames you."

Rukawa eyes went hard then as he asked quietly, "Are you ready Hanagata?"

****

~End of Flashback~

'It took immense strength to pull that trigger. I couldn't do it, as I was about to pull that trigger it felt like a part of me was dying. But Kaede cared for him enough to do it. If Fujima only knew…I still remember what Kaede said afterwards.'

****

~Flashback~

_"We got to tell him the truth."_

"We will do no such thing," Rukawa stated, "Hanagata's wish was for Fujima to not discover his real cause of death. At least now we don't have to make up a reason for what happened to Hanagata."

"But he hates you. He wants to kill you," I pointed out.

Rukawa replied listlessly, "He should as well. I did kill Hanagata. Whatever the reason, I killed him. Plus hate is a very human emotion, it proves you're still alive."

"What kind of life is it if all you're capable of feeling is hate?" I argued, but I knew I was fighting a losing battle, he had his mind made up.

"That's where you're wrong. He may hate me but he is still capable of love towards other people. Can you imagine the alternative? If he knew he was the cause of Hanagata's death I don't believe he'll be capable of feeling anything but guilt and self hate. Promise me you won't tell him Ayako."

"Kaede…"

"Promise me, Ayako-chan," he said firmly.

"I…I promise."

****

~End of Flashback~

.

__

(Jin)

I looked at Sendoh who was focusing all his attention on the monitor for Rukawa's room, 'He really cares about Rukawa-sama. Rukawa deserves, no, needs someone like him. Whether my suspicion about him is right or wrong, it's not important. I guess some things are better left unknown.'

I yawned and began back to my room.

__

~T.B.C

****

A/N: Oooooh, more background. People got to be please *L*

****

Ryota, mutant powers = speed, like Peitro aka Quicksilver in X-men

****

Hanagata is a human, that was Dawn's physician. 


	9. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

__

(Rukawa)

I got up and stretched.

"Awake?"

"Ayako…"

She smiled, "Feeling better Kaede? You should go see someone."

"Who?"

"Your Prince Charming, Sendoh Akira," she said.

'Him…' I frowned, "I got nothing to speak to him about. Release him."

"Kaede…you really got to go thank him. It's basic manners. Furthermore, I don't think he'll leave if we do release him," Ayako said with a smile, "why are you so afraid to see him, anyways?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh, puh-lease. You think you can lie to me, Kaede? I've known you for 15 years. I dare you to go see him."

"Immature," I stated.

She stared at me.

"Fine. I'll go see him, and tell him to leave."

She grinned, "He's in Jin's lab."

'Why is he there?' I wondered, and got up.

"By the way, don't be too harsh to the guy. His heart is very fragile," Ayako said snickering.

'Baka.'

I knocked on the door. No response. I opened it and spotted him sleep at Jin's station. I frowned and went to the side to take a better look at him. This was the first time I got and taken the chance to study him.

He definitely had some really nice features. He had high cheekbones, perfectly arched brows, slight bronzed complexion, pouty-looking-

He stretched and his arm caught me in the face. I didn't even notice I had move so close to him.

"Ka-Rukawa are you ok?! I didn't mean to hit you. Let me have a look," he said cupping my face.

His most striking feature had to be his eyes, I decided as I gazed into them. They were so piercingly blue, so expressive, so opened and…

I shook my head and pulled away, 'What am I thinking? Do not look into his eyes!'

I turned away, "I'm fine. And don't touch me. Ever."

He sounded worried, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't be angry."

'Why does he have to sound like that?! Why do I feel so bad?' I scowled, "I'm not angry. Just don't touch me."

"No promises. But I'll try very hard to restrain myself," he said sounding all cheerful again, "are you here for Jin? I don't know where he is…"

.

__

(Sendoh)

"No."

"Are you here for me then?"

He nodded.

I grinned, "You are?! Why?"

"You're free to go," he stated.

"But I got nowhere to go."

"Not my problem," Rukawa said and began walking away.

I wanted to grab his arm to stop him, but I remembered his warning, "Why did you release me? Is it because you trust me?"

He had his hands on the door when he stopped and after a long, long pause, finally replied, "No."

I placed my hand against the door frame just in case he tried to open the door and leave, and asked, "Well, then I got an idea. Care to hear me out, Ru-kun?"

"It's Rukawa."

"Hai, Ru-ka-wa," I said, "you must've heard of the saying: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, right? Since you said you don't trust me, I must be an enemy. So you should keep my close, ne?"

"Is that your point?"

"You got a very graceful neck."

"What?"

'I can't believe I said that out loud,' I took a deep breath, "no. That wasn't my point, just an observation. My point is I want to be your bodyguard."

"I don't need a bodyguard," Rukawa stated.

"I think you do, you got such a nice…" I stopped myself before I said something very stupid, "think about it Rukawa. Ok, maybe you don't need a bodyguard, how about a servant? What can you possibly lose, right?"

.

__

(Rukawa)

I could feel his warm breath on my neck, making me feel extremely uncomfortable, 'Why the heck is he stand so close? What the heck is he thinking? I need to get out of here. He asked me what can I possibly lose? So much…like my sanity.'

"I don't need a servant either."

"But I need you…"

I was feeling hot, 'What is happening to me? I…'

I shook my head, 'No! Stay calm and collected. Those are just words. They mean nothing. Think rationally. You don't even know who in the world he is. No one's going to appear out of the blue and devote themselves to you. You can't trust him! No!'

I turned to him and was about to tell him to get lose but instead I found myself thinking, 'He really needs a haircut bad. It's way too long.'

"So what do you think?" he asked grinning.

That snapped me out of it and I replied coldly, "I can't stop you from following me around like a dog."

'Where did that come from?' I wondered confused, 'did I just agree to him? I should've said _The last thing I need is an annoying idiot following me around. Get out of here now._ And now I'm feeling bad for calling him a dog…why am I feeling bad?! He's just a stranger, a baka, a-'

He grinned, completely unaffected by my harsh words, "A dog's not bad, it's still in a mammal. At least you didn't say I'm clinging to you like a flea or a tick, which are really pesky. And a dog is a man's best friend."

'What kind of person is he? Why isn't he pissed off? If he truly likes me how can he not be hurt by my harsh words?' I wondered, 'and why do I care whether he's pissed off or not?! Keep your cool, keep your cool. Obviously it's just a game to him. Don't let this baka get to you.'

.

__

(NP's Leader)

I walked in and looked at the boy hooked up to the apparatus, "What's so special about him?"

My subordinate smiled, "He's not very special. But he is very useful. He'll make good bait for Evo and Dawn."

"He's merely human. Even if Dawn's willing to rescue him, why should Evo?"

She smiled, "I went into his mind. He has much more connections than you'd expect. He use to work for Dawn as a human recruiter. But more importantly is his relationship with Evo's leader, Mitsui Hisashi."

"What relationship?" I asked.

She grinned, "This will shock you. Lovers. A modern day Romeo and Juliet."

I looked at the soft brown hair boy, "So we can use him to lure Evo and Dawn into a trap… Well, since it is your idea. I put you fully in charge."

"Hai. I know what to do. But I request help from a couple of mutants."

"How many?"

"At least 5 more."

"Are you going to use Akagi and Hanamichi?" I asked.

"Yes. They can't be trusted, of course. But they'll fit well into my trap," she said.

"Very well. You may take you pick of 5 other mutants. Keep me updated," I said and turned to leave.

She bowed, "Hai."

.

__

(Fukuda)

I looked at Mitsui.

"You know in a month Davenport will have the prototype ready for testing."

"Prototype for what?" I asked.

"Something we can use to destroy and save humanity at the same time."

"Which is?"

Mitsui grinned, "You'll find out soon enough, don't worry. I want it to be a surprise."

I didn't like the sound of it. He had a plan like always and we, of course, weren't informed about what it was.

__

~TBC


	10. Chapter 9

****

A/N: Sorry, I really should just give a list of all the ppl's mutant powers but I usually just make stuff up as I go along. Here's more info about ppl and their mutant powers.

__

Uozumi/Akagi = super human strength and agility (I'm running out of ideas)

__

Fukuda = he has the ability to harden (actually it's more like forming a shield) around NE part of his body, so if he decides to harden his fist and punching U, imagine being hit by a bowling ball.

__

Kiyota = he has the ability to multiply himself *L* (can U imagine 10 Kiyota's running around U? The horror!!) inspired by "X-men: Evolution"

__

Hanamichi = ability to manipulate and create fire (which would make him a pyro-type, he actually has a type name!) 

****

Chapter 9

__

(Uozumi)

"What's the urgency?"

"Just set up the communication line to this address," Mitsui stated, "ASAP."

"Hai," I said, "give me 5 minutes."

.

__

(Mitsui)

"It's set up."

I nodded, "You may leave."

Uozumi frowned but left me alone.

I turned on the screen, "Kimi-kun…"

An electronic voice came through laughing, "Uh, nope. Sorry to disappoint you, Mitsui Hisashi-san. You must really love him, still check your private mail box everyday in hope that he'll contact you? How long has it been now? 3 years? I wonder how that feels, waiting, waiting, and more waiting for someone-"

"Who are you and how did you get the password for my mail box?" I asked extremely annoyed.

More laughing, "Now, now. Don't be angry. I do believe you know the answer to that. I'll give you one guess."

"Don't play games with me."

"Ok, ok. I think this is someone you'd like to see."

Then the black screen began to change and showed Kogure looking deathly ill, and hooked up to an odd apparatuses.

"What have you done to him?!" I demanded.

"Nothing fatal yet," the voice said sounding amused, "but…I don't think you want to know my plans for him. But if you come to the following address you can save him. You got three days and I assure you he will be here. But I'll also warn you, this is a trap. So now the question remains, how important is this man to you?"

The screen zoomed in on Kimi-kun's angelic face before terminating.

'Damn it!'

.

__

(Kiyota)

I frowned, "Mitsui-sama, I object to this mission!!"

"No one asked you for you opinion."

"Mitsui-sama, I agree with Kiyota. You can't expect us to risk our lives for a human and a human that has no connection to us at all," Uozumi said, "he's with Dawn, let them do it."

"He left Dawn."

"Even less reason to rescue him," I pointed out, "we can't even use him to blackmail Dawn."

"So you two are refusing my request."

"Just give us one good reason, that's all I ask," Uozumi said.

"I'll help you," Fukuda stated.

"Arigatou," Mitsui said, then looked at Uozumi and myself, "if you must have a reason, just know he is very important to me."

I sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll help you. What's the plan?"

"We contact Dawn."

.

__

(Jin)

"Rukawa-sama, Mitsui wants to speak with you."

"Be right there," he stated.

I was thoughtful, 'Why did Mitsui call? This was unexpected. Must be something big since Evo's insistent on keeping our distances.'

Very soon Rukawa came in with Sendoh behind him. Rukawa sat down and I turned on the screen.

"Hi, Rukawa."

"Mitsui," he said.

"I'm not going to beat around the bushes. I require your assistance."

Sendoh looked at me, I shrugged.

"Continue."

"NP has Kogure."

'Kogure-san?!' I thought.

"So?" Rukawa said in the same monotone voice, "he left Dawn. I have no obligation to him or any reason to help you."

Mitsui looked livid, "So that's how it's going to be. He was your friend."

'What is Rukawa up to? He's not like this…' I thought and looked at Sendoh, who smiled and shrugged.

Rukawa smirked.

"You truly are as cold and uncaring as rumoured," Mitsui stated, "what do you want?"

"Davenport," Rukawa stated without any hesitation, "I do believe you erased his memory."

'He knew already that Mitsui was going to ask him for help and what he wanted in exchange. But how could he know?'

Mitsui looked surprised and said, "Deal."

"How do you want me to aid you?"

"I need the floor plan of the address I'm going to send you, plus the security plans. And I also require you aid in the actually process of rescuing Kogure," he said.

Rukawa nodded, "Alright. Contact you later."

.

__

(Rukawa)

'Kogure-san's captured? How did that happen? Have they tortured him? We got to rescue him ASAP.'

"Jin find out the info Mitsui wants, when you've got it contact me and send a copy to Mitsui," I told him.

"Hai."

I frowned, 'It's obviously a trap. Who shall I take with me?'

"Who's Davenport?" Sendoh asked.

I ignored him, 'I can't knowingly lead them into a trap.'

"Rukawa, who's Davenport?" Sendoh tugged on my sleeve and asked in a whiny voice.

I resisted the urge to ask him if he was five.

"Why is he so important to you? Do you like him?"

"Baka."

"You're yelling at me for another guy?"

"He's of no importance to me. Now keep quiet," I said wondering why I don't just ignore him, 'this is a crappy situation. I got to rescue Kogure-san but I can't risk sending them into danger.'

"Hai, and you really shouldn't worry," he said and just when I was thinking maybe he had a brain, he had to go add, "it gives you wrinkles and white hair. But then again, you with your powers could just conceal it. But still-"

"What part of keep quiet do you not understand?" I asked.

He put his hand over his mouth and said something that was muffled.

I sighed, 'Baka.'

.

__

(Ayako)

"I only need Ayako to come with me," Rukawa said, "Jin you deactivate whatever security problem you can from here."

"Hai."

"If it's to rescue Kogure-san, I want to go," Koshino said.

"Me too," Hikoichi added.

"No. You two are not going," Rukawa stated firmly.

"If we don't start off now, we'll be late," Sendoh said cheerfully.

"Who said you're going?" Rukawa asked.

"Because you need me," Sendoh said and upon looking at Rukawa's not so happy face added, "I mean, you don't need me, need me. But I'm of use. In case you guys are in a jam or something, I can teleport you out, right? Let me go with you. Please. I promise to stay out of the way. And it's my duty as a bodyguard to follow you, and I take my duty seriously. Kind of like the captain and the ship-"

Rukawa let out a growl.

I was trying very hard to not laugh, "Sendoh, just out of curiosity. Who's the captain and who's the ship?"

Rukawa stared at me.

"What? It's a valid question," I said, 'knowing the danger there's going to be, he's still willing and insistent on coming with us. Why? It can't be for a stranger he doesn't know. If it's not for Kogure, then…'

Rukawa sighed, "You may come. But stay out of the way."

Sendoh smiled, "Hai!"

'Kaede's really lucky. Sendoh's not as foolish as he pretends to be.'

.

__

(Mitsui)

"Who is he?" I asked looking at the tall, overly cheerful looking guy.

"Not important," Rukawa stated.

'Why would he bring someone of no importance with him? He must have some strong, unique mutant power,' I thought, "lets go."

We got to the 25 storey high complex.

"Please identify yourself," came an electric voice.

Ayako morphed and looked at the monitor, "Jikao Aoi."

"Voice and retinal scan completed. Identification verified. Please enter."

We were all wary was we proceed to the elevator, but nothing happened.

"22nd floor," Rukawa said.

I pressed the button, 'This is going much too smoothly…'

.

__

(Kiyota)

The elevator got to the 21st floor, when it began to plummet. I let out a curse. But the elevator was slowing down as the screeching sound got louder and finally came to a stop on the 6th floor.

"Get out," Rukawa said as a hole appeared.

We all rushed through.

"Guess we're going to have to walk up all those stairs, huh?" spiky-hair guy said smiling.

"There are valves in the stairwell that releases poisonous gas," Mitsui said.

"Jin should've deactivated it," Ayako said.

"We got no choice but to use the stairs," Uozumi said.

Ayako touched her earring, "He just told me he deactivated everything. We should have a safe walk up."

I groaned, "That's horrible news. That means we got to walk up 15 flights of stairs."

"Actually it's 16. 22 minus 6 is 16," porcupine head said.

"Whatever! That was not the point. The point is, that's a lot of walking."

"And here I was thinking the point was you couldn't do simple subtraction," he said grinning.

"Teme!!"

He ran, and I chased after him.

.

__

(Uozumi)

"You two hold it," Mitsui said.

"But I almost have him," Kiyota whined.

"Look how much faster running up the stairs is compared to walking. We're on the 19th floor already," the boy said grinning.

"I sense 7 minds on the 21st floor, two of which belongs to Akagi and Hanamichi," Mitsui said.

"I got Sakuragi," Rukawa stated.

"I'll handle Akagi," I said.

"Whoever defeats their enemy first go to the next floor and rescue Kogure," Mitsui said.

I really don't understand why Mitsui-sama is so worried about that human.

.

__

(Rukawa)

We all paired off. Mitsui was eyeing the stairs on the opposite side of the room leading up. Kiyota had duplicated himself and was circling a mutant, challenging and mocking him. Fukuda's hands were glowing and I knew if he landed his punch, his opponent would be out for days. I wasn't worried about Ayako. I knew the training she was forced through, when she was held captive with me, by the government. But I was worried about Sendoh. First, I don't think he knows how to fight, much less capable of it and secondly, he mutant powers will be useless to him…

"What are you looking at? I'm here."

I focused my attention on Hanamichi and blew into my hands. I vision the water vapours from my breath turning to water droplets, and then solidifying into ice as it grew larger.

Flames flickered on his fingertips and shot at me.

I used the ice as shield, and as it evaporated, I made it thicker. I searched through my pockets and found what I was searching for. I came prepared for this, I suspected he'll be here. I toss the handful of sand at him.

The flames stopped and Hanamichi touched his face, "Damn you, Rukawa!"

I looked at the shards of glass on the ground. He lunged at me and whispered, "Cut the blue line, kitsune. Blue."

"…"

I pushed him off and made the ground grow around him. He sighed. I don't believe he ever really wanted to fight me. I spotted Mitsui running up the stairs. Kiyota was doing great job of irritating his opponent. Fukuda had his opponent on the ground. Ayako had apparently broken one of her enemy's leg. Uozumi and Akagi were on even grounds. And Sendoh…he was busy evading his enemy's energy blast.

I sighed and began concentrating my energy, 'Troublesome, baka. I shouldn't have brought him along.'

.

__

(Mitsui)

I frowned looking at the stuff hooked onto Kogure. It wasn't just medical apparatus, there was also a bomb with a rainbow-colour of wires, 'What am I going to do?'

They all rushed in.

"What's wrong?" Ayako asked.

I pointed at the bomb, "Bomb. Can't move him unless we deactivate it."

"Is there a blue wire?" Rukawa asked.

"Yes…"

"Cut it."

I looked at him, "How can you be so sure?"

"Hanamichi told me."

I frowned but knew I got no choice. I severed it.

"Bomb disabled," the electronic voice said, "building detonation activated. Starting countdown. 60 seconds, 59, 58..."

As the countdown began something fell and blocked the path to the stairs, and a force shield went all around the wall making it glow red.

'Crap. This is one good trap. If we cut the wrong wire, Kogure dies along with the cutter. If we cut the right wire, the building detonation countdown is activated,' I thought as I unhooked Kogure from the machines.

"57, 56, 55..."

"What do we do now?" Fukuda asked.

"Sendoh, it's action time," Ayako said.

"Hai. Where to?" he asked.

"Headquarters," Rukawa stated.

.

__

(Ayako)

Evo left but Mitsui promised to come back and trade Davenport for Kogure.

"You did a good job for you first mission. No fear at all," I commented.

Sendoh smiled, "Because I knew nothing would go wrong with Kaede there. You were really cool back there, didn't know you fought so well…"

I laughed, "You're really cute. You know I'm a trained assassin."

"I wish Kaede would call me cute instead of baka all the time," he said wistfully and grinned, "you're a trained assassin? Cool."

"It's not that impressive," I stated.

.

__

(NP's Leader)

"I trusted you, and you failed miserably," I said, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

She smiled, "I must admit I never expected them to escape the explosion but it doesn't matter. I calculated the slight probability that they might escape into my equation. I always have a backup plan for my backup plan."

"And?" I scowled.

She stoke my face, "Don't be angry. I promise to help you defeat your enemies and I will. Actually it may be much more fun to see them go at each other, don't you think?"

"What's you plan?"

She smiled slyly, "Everyone has a weakness, you just have to find it and exploit it. And Mitsui Hisashi's is Kogure. You didn't think I'll have him in my care and not alter him a bit, do you?"

I looked at her, "You played with his mind?"

"I prefer modify, but yes, I did. Didn't have time to complete all I wanted to do. But it's enough," she said grinning.

__

~TBC


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I think I confused a lot of ppl w/ the groups. So I've composed a list of the groups, members and some background.

****

DAWN (believes in human-mutant coexistence): Rukawa (leader), Ayako, Jin, Hikoichi, Koshino, Sendoh.

****

EVO (anti-human, pro-mutant group): Mitsui (leader), Kiyota, Uozumi, Fukuda

****

NP (anti-mutant, pro-human): Leader (unknown), Akagi, Fujima, Hanamichi, a girl that's able to manipulate and control ppl's brains

****

Background: Akagi was leader of Dawn, and Hanamichi was a member there, until Haruko was captured by NP and used to blackmail them. Fujima was also a member of Dawn, but joined NP b/c he seeks revenge for Hanagata who was killed by Rukawa. Kogure was also a member of Dawn, left 3 yrs ago. And Ryota's dead. (I know bad things always happens to the Dawn members.)

Hope that clarify things. *S*

****

Chapter 10

__

(Sendoh)

I looked at Jin, "You got a gift for me?"

He held out a small box.

"It's not an engagement ring is it?"

He smiled, "You want to bet on that?"

"What's with you and betting?" I asked, "nah, I think you cheat. I always seem to lose."

"Well, open it."

I opened it and looked at the thing that looked like an earring where the needle broke off from the stud, "You're giving me a broken earring."

"It's the same communication device that all of us got."

I picked it up and looked at it, "So I glue this onto my ear?"

He laughed, "No. I activate the power to it and the electromagnetic field comes on. You just put it on either side of your ear lobe and it will stay there due to magnetic power. The stud act as like the mouth piece, so don't get it too dirty, and the needle is the receiver. There's also a tracing device, but because of the style of your earring, I can't install a mini video camera. I can do it to a larger earring, if you like."

"This is fine…" I said inspecting it.

"Oh, Sendoh. I want to warn you about something."

"What?" I asked.

"Your mutant ability. Try to use it to a minimal when other people are around. Because when they hear you say it a couple of times, something becomes very obvious."

"And what can that me?" I asked innocently.

Jin smiled, "You don't just say destination. So why don't you put on your earring?"

'He knows…he appears to know a lot. But it doesn't appear like he's going to expose me…'

.

__

(Ayako)

"So you're hiding here."

"Who's hiding?" Rukawa asked.

I laid beside him on the roof, "What are you thinking about? Wait, you don't have to answer. I know, Kogure-san, ne?"

"He wasn't awake when Mitsui came for him. What if…"

I didn't need to hear the rest, I knew what he was talking about, "Don't worry. Mitsui will be able to wake him out. You really got to read more fairytales like Sleeping Beauty and stuff. Don't you know love always conquer all?"

He snort.

"Have some faith Kaede. And how come you never show your true feelings in front of others?"

"Because they're not you, Aya-neechan," he said and added, "there's a favour I want to ask you."

"I knew it. You never call me Aya-chan or Aya-neechan, unless you're about to ask me for something. Ok, lets hear it."

"I need to go out for a couple of days. Can you pose as me for a while?"

I smiled, "No problem."

.

__

(Mitsui)

"Mitsui-sama, you should eat something, " Uozumi said.

"I'm fine. Leave it there."

"You like him, don't you?" he asked.

I held tightly onto Kogure's hands, "I do."

"He's a human. Are you going to give up everything you believe in for a human?"

I looked at Uozumi, "He won't be human much longer. Now leave us alone."

Uozumi frowned but left.

"Kimi-kun, please wake up soon. You don't need that much beauty sleep. You can't get any more beautiful," I said praying he'll awaken.

.

__

(Ayako posing as Rukawa)

'Acting like Kaede shouldn't be hard. I've known him for like 15 years. Minimum word usage. Hide emotions.'

"Rukawa-sama."

I touched my, actually Kaede's com link, "Uh, yes."

"Ayako's com link just went off line and I can't find her."

"She's ok. Had personally business to attend to."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Jin asked.

"Not positive, in a couple of days."

"Hm…alright. By the way, Sendoh's going to be attending Kanagawa University, too. He has to go and get his student ID today, so you'll have to drive him there."

"Ok."

"Later then," Jin said and went off line.

"Rukawa…" came Sendoh's singsong voice.

'Must not smile,' I thought as I opened the door.

"Ohayou!" he said grinning.

I sighed and walked by him.

.

__

(Sendoh)

There was something off about Rukawa today. But what, I can't say.

"Lets eat lunch together," I said.

"Sure."

I blinked, "What did you say?"

He frowned, his eyes focused on the road, "Never mind."

"You said yes," I said grinning, "so where shall we meet?"

"Centre café."

"But you hate noise," I said, 'why did I have to go and say that? Should've just been thankful.'

After a long pause he said, "Don't tell me what I like and when we're at school call me Kazeno Motoko."

"Hai," I said, 'he really is acting sort of odd today.'

.

__

(Mitsui)

I felt his hand move.

"Kimi-kun…"

He groaned and clutch his head, "Mitsui? Where am I?"

'Mitsui? Since when did he call me that?' I wondered and smiled, "you're at my place. What did they do to you?"

"Last thing I remember is being knocked out by a flying baseball."

'Baseball? He doesn't know that he was captured.'

He got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked standing up.

"I don't know," he said groggily.

"Well, you're not going anywhere."

"But, I got to leave…"

I pulled him close, "I'm not going to let you go again. Do you think I'll let you disappear again like three years ago?!"

"Don't be like so Mitsui."

"Stop calling me that! It's Hisashi. Don't you know I love you?! You can't leave. I won't allow it!"

.

__

(Sendoh)

I couldn't help but ask, "Are you ok, Rukawa? You're acting…differently. Not in a bad way, but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"I can't explain it. You just don't seem…you don't feel very…Rukawa-ish…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I sighed inwardly, 'I have no clue. Why am I feeling so odd? I should be happy that he's actually talkative today but I don't feel like I'm talking to…'

A loud explosion. The car spun out of control. Rukawa's side hit the lamp post.

'Kaede!'

.

__

(Mitsui)

"How can you love me and hate my kind? I'm human. I can't just stand by and watch you kill people. Why do you think I left without a word?"

"I promise you, I won't kill anymore. Don't worry. Very soon, there won't be your kind and my kind, we'll both be the same."

His looked thoughtful, "What are you talking about Mi…Hisashi?

"I usually don't kiss and tell. But I think I can make an exception."

He looked up at me and blushed slightly.

'Kawaii,' I thought and bent down to lose myself in his soft, soft lips.

__

~TBC


	12. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

__

(Rukawa)

I got back to the complex and Jin was there waiting for me apparently, "Rukawa has been involved in a car accident and is now unconscious in his room."

'Ayako,' I thought and raced there.

I opened the door and spotted Sendoh sitting there beside Ayako who was in my Motoko form.

"Kaede I know you're ok. You still got the energy to keep this form, you have to be ok. But why aren't you awake? Don't you know how much I need you?" he asked and said softly, "you are my first love, you are my last. You are my future, I have no past1. Please wake up, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

'Akira…I don't understand. I don't deserve this…'

Then he bent down to kiss her.

.

__

(Sendoh)

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Ayako…"

She grabbed me and shoved me out the door, "…"

'Why was Ayako acting so weird?' I wondered and spotted Jin, 'he appears amused.'

"You ok, Sendoh?"

"Uh, fine. Does Ayako like Rukawa?"

He smiled, "They're like siblings. You don't have to worry about Ayako. You should get some rest, how else are you going to have the energy to take care of Rukawa when he wakes up?"

I smiled, "But I'm hungry. You think you can make me something to eat?"

"I don't cook. But I am a bit hungry too. Lets go get Koshino to whip us up something."

.

__

(Rukawa)

Ayako sat up, "Must you force him to leave right then?"

That stunned me. I watched her morph back to herself, which was really weird. I did the same, "You're ok."

"That depends on your definition of ok. My head is still throbbing. Some idiot's idea of a prank, putting spikes on the road. Made me blow the tires and spin out of control."

"But if you're awake, why did you pretend to be unconscious?" I asked and added to myself, 'you scared me.'

"Sorry to worry you. But I do have two good reasons. One, do you have any clue how well Sendoh knows you? He said I didn't feel like you. So I pretended to be unconscious, that way it should be harder for him to distinguish me from you. Two, I like hearing what he had to say. You heard a tiny portion of it. Wasn't it sweet? I wanted to hear more."

I sighed, "I still can't figure out why he's being so nice to me…I still think…"

"You think what?" she asked.

"He's play around, or has some hidden agenda," I said, 'that or he's the world's biggest do'aho.'

"So suspicious," Ayako tsked, "you don't think a he can love you seriously and not have some hidden agenda? By the way, are you finished what you set out to do."

"Yeah, I'm done," I said, "I've been cold and mean to him. And all he ever does he smile that annoying smile to me, and say all this…crap."

Ayako began laughing hard, "So you know how you've been treating him You sound so frustrated, I never heard you like that. My little Kaede's in love. Kaede, I got an idea. If you want to know if he's hiding something it's quite simple really. Just look him in the eye and ask him."

"I'm not in love," I said firmly, 'and that's the world's stupidest idea. I'm not looking him in the eye.'

"Whatever. I bet you spend your entire day thinking about him and night fantasizing about him," she giggled.

"Get out of my room. I need to sleep now."

"So you can dream about him?" she asked smirking.

I shoved her out the door, 'Baka! She's wrong! So wrong!'

.

__

(NP's Leader's subordinate)

I looked a Kogure and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Well. Thank-you," he said listlessly.

"How's Mitsui treating you?"

"Well."

"Has he confide any big secrets to you?"

"Yes. He told me he has controlled Davenport and is now using him to create a special weapon that will mutate human DNA. He plans on turning all humans into mutants."

I laughed, "Now there's a plan. Do you know why Mitsui is doing such a thing?"

"No."

"Because of you. He loves you, but you're human. So he wants to transform you into the same thing as him. He truly does believe that the mutant race is the superior one, and wants you to join him," I said inspecting Kogure, "what about you is so special?"

"I do not know."

I smirked, "Is Davenport at Evo?"

"No. He is being held by Dawn."

"Well, we don't have to worry about him for now then. Rukawa won't let them communicate with each other. Alright, see you in a week. Remember to follow the plan."

"Hai."

I smiled, "Ok, you may go. Once you get back to Evo you may wake up and will remember none of this, got it?"

"Hai."

.

__

(Rukawa)

"What is it?"

"Kogure-san requested to see you," Jin said.

"Where?"

"This evening at Risholac Park."

I looked at the clock, 'Then I better go now.'

As I walked to my car Sendoh appeared, "Where are you going Rukawa? You just got better, you can't go out alone."

I didn't understand why he always appear wherever I'm going, "Worry about yourself."

He grinned, "Thanks for worrying about me. But I'm A-OK. So where are we going?"

"There is no we," I said getting into my car and slamming the door, "just me."

"Maybe you're right. In my heart, there's only you as well."

I stepped on the accelerator, 'There's that…crap again. It's because he has no clue who I am, what I've done…if he did…would he still love me?'

.

__

(Mitsui)

I frowned, 'Why is Kimi-kun acting so weird? He's been keeping his distance from me and keeps disappearing. Who is he meeting here?'

As of the moment he was sitting along on the park bench. I brushed off the bugs, 'Stupid mosquitoes.'

Then I spotted Rukawa come out and sat beside Kogure, 'Rukawa? What does this have to do with him?'

.

__

(Rukawa)

I sat down beside him.

"You showed up."

"You sound surprised. Are you ok, Kogure-san?"

"Of course, Rukawa. I wanted to tell you that Davenport's under Mitsui's control. In three weeks he should've created a prototype for a machine that will turn humans into mutants."

'So that's his plan…' I thought, "arigatou for telling me. But won't Mitsui be angry at you when he finds out?"

"Maybe…I don't want to stay there any longer…can I come back to Dawn?"

"But Mitsui loves you….he won't harm you, no matter how mad he is," I pointed out.

"I understand," Kogure said getting up, "I just felt you should know that. I better go…"

I frowned, "Kogure-san, if you really desire to, you can come and stay at Dawn."

He smiled, "Really?"

I nodded.

"Arigatou."

"You don't have to thank me, Kogure-san."

"Hai, Rukawa-kun."

.

__

(Mitsui)

I watch Kogure go into Rukawa's car and they drove off, 'Why did Kogure leave with him? What did Rukawa said to Kogure to force Kogure to leave with him?'

But then I remembered Kogure's soft smile as he left with Rukawa.

'No. Kimi-kun won't just leave me. Rukawa must've done something. It has to be…' I decided.

.

__

(Sendoh)

"Why are you sitting here?" Ayako asked.

"To wait for Kaede to come back."

"You should've chase after him," Jin said.

"I don't want to violate his privacy. He obviously didn't want me to go with him."

"I don't understand you. You're capable of seriousness and thoughtfulness, so how come in front of Kaede you always act so silly?" Ayako asked.

I smiled, "Because as a leader he has enough big problems to worry about. He doesn't need someone beside him who'll stress the importance of his ever decision, and force him to evaluate his problems. He needs someone who'll help him take his mind off those problems, even if it's momentary, someone he doesn't have to act so rigid around."

"Someone who'll trust his decisions 100%," Jin said.

"Correction, someone who'll trust him 100%, not just his decision right, Sendoh?" Ayako asked.

I smiled and nodded.

Jin and Ayako exchanged a look and declared, "We've decided to help you win Rukawa."

I looked at them.

"Don't say anything mushy, please," Jin said, "it makes me shiver when I hear it from a guy."

"Plus you got to save it for Kaede," Ayako added.

The headlights caught me in the eye, 'Kaede's back.'

Then the blinding lights went off and Kaede walked out with Kogure. I spotted the way Kogure had his eyes on Rukawa, and I knew…he was my foe.

.

__

(NP's Leader)

I watch her play with the rats with a smile on her face, "You appear to be enjoying yourself."

"I am. It's interesting. Humans and rats have similar thought process. That's why we use them in experiments. Everything's controlled by our brains. Humans like to think they're different from animals, superior, because of what? Their ability to reason and act logically?"

"You find that untrue?"

"Most definitely bull. Reasoning is just the capability of people to do simple calculations of probability. A concept even the most simple vertebrates are able to do. Humans are the most illogical beings I know. Of course there are others that say humans differ from animals because of their ability to love and hate; whereas, animals merely feel the need to procreate and experience fear. That's wrong too. The feeling of love and hate are elicited by the random misfiring of neurons and release of transmitters in the brain," she said.

"Is that what you done to Kogure?" I asked, "alter the firing of neurons in his brain?"

She smiled, "I did a little altering of his mind. I paired Rukawa with the brain chemical reaction he usually gets upon seeing or thinking about Mitsui. And Mitsui with a different response all together, slight fear and disgust. He must be confused, he knows how he should feel, and yet how he should feel is not how he does feel. What to do, what to do? Pity, I didn't have more time…if I did, I may actually be able to get him to hurt Mitsui…"

'She really is scary, humans to her are just test subjects. Her ability to alter and control people's minds is what makes her dangerous. And worst of all is a person may be under her control without knowing it. I need to use her powers, right now, so I'll have to put up with her for the time being.'

__

~TBC

****

A/N: 1. I don't remember where I read that but it was too good a verse to not use, ne?

I was bored and in psychology class, listening to the teacher blab on about rats in experiments when the idea for this chapter came to me, ok. Thus, the rambling about neurons and stuff.


	13. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

__

(Hikoichi)

I smiled, "Mitsui-san."

"Hm?" he asked.

"I heard you'll be residing here for an undetermined period of time, right?"

"Yes."

I smiled, "That's great. Why are you stay here?"

He looked at me, I had my hand posed over my notepad prepare to write it down word for word, verbatim is after all very important. 

"Do you know about Kogure and Rukawa's relationship?"

"Relationship?" I asked excitedly, "what relationship?"

He sighed, "Never mind."

"No, no. Please tell me. I insist."

"Hikoichi are you here pestering people again?"

"Iie, Koshino," I protested, "I'm just asking Mitsui-san some questions. I'm not pestering anyone, right Mitsui-san?"

"That's precisely what I mean by pestering," he said dragging me off.

"Kosh, I haven't finished my interview yet," I whined.

.

__

(Ayako)

I looked at Sendoh and Kogure sitting on either side of Rukawa, 'Things sure feel tense.'

Then Mitsui came in and sat across from Rukawa.

'And now it's just gotten tenser…'

"Ohayou Ayako. Why are you standing here?"

"Hey Jin," I said, "nothing. Just observing…"

He smiled, "Something's going down, don't you think?"

"Why would you say that Jin-san?" Hikoichi asked.

"Mitsui, Rukawa, Sendoh, and Kogure sitting together," Jin said, "don't you feel something's off with that?"

"No," Koshino said, "Mitsui's here because of Kogure. It's obvious from how he acted the last time he was here. He plans on joining us. I know it."

Jin smiled, "Care to bet on that?"

Koshino frowned.

I think I know his logic behind always asking people to bet. I smiled, "I'm in. Mitsui is here because of Kogure but no way he'll ever join us."

"How come no one told me Kogure and Mitsui are a thing?!" Hikoichi asked, "since when?!"

"Quiet. It's obvious. You got to be blind to not know," Koshino said, "probably began in the three years he's gone. Fine, I'm in. He'll join us for Kogure."

Jin smiled, "You're so wrong. Kogure is only half the reason he's here. Ok, maybe more than half, two-third. The remaining one-third is for Davenport. And there is no way he'll join us."

"Crap. I forgot all about Davenport," I said.

"Mitsui likes Davenport too?!" Hikoichi asked.

I laughed.

.

__

(Rukawa)

"You really shouldn't drink your coffee plain. Black coffee taste so icky. I'll help you add some cream, ok?" Sendoh said.

I covered up my coffee cup, "No."

"Why are you always saying no to me?" he asked.

"Kaede, Sendoh's right. Black coffee isn't good for your stomach," Kogure said softly.

"…" I let go of the coffee cup.

He smiled.

"…" I frowned, 'there's something off with Kogure-san. But what?'

Mitsui was glaring at me. I sighed, 'Troublesome.'

.

__

(Sendoh)

I looked at the basketball sign-up form, 'Should I join? It'll give me something to do and take my mind-'

"Maki-san, you're back."

'Maki?!' I turned and spotted the man go into his office.

'Is that who I think it is? I can't be sure, but he does seem like him from behind…'

.

__

(Jin)

Mitsui came in.

I smiled, "Hello. Can I help you?"

"If I didn't think so I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"That's an interesting question. I guess you wouldn't…so what do you need my assistance in?"

"The whereabouts of Davenport would be appreciated."

I smiled, "I'd love to help you, but I don't know. I created the security plans but Rukawa-sama is the only one that knows the location. We kind of suspected that you with your mind reading abilities may come after us. So for safety measures, Rukawa-sama didn't tell us where he is."

He frowned, "What's going on between Rukawa and Kogure?"

"I have no clue. Why would I know if you, who understand Kogure so well, can't figure it out?"

.

__

(Rukawa)

"Where are you going?" Ayako asked.

I sighed, "For a stroll."

"You seem troubled. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Kogure's acting weird, plus I'm wary about Mitsui," I admitted to her, "what if he reads Jin or your mind? He'll find out where Davenport is."

"Jin and I are great liars. No problem, he won't call our buff, because it's too mentally straining to read people's minds especially if the person hides it. And it's also very emotional," she said, "don't worry about so many things. I'm tired. Going to sleep. Night."

"Night," I echoed.

.

__

(Mitsui)

'What is Kogure doing out here? Isn't he cold?' I wonder.

I would go over and off him my jacket or warm embrace but he'll probably start avoiding me again. I really don't understand why he's doing this.

Then I spotted Rukawa walking into the garden, 'Is he waiting for Rukawa?!'

.

__

(Rukawa)

"Kogure-san…" I said, "why are you here?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you."

I looked at him, "What?"

He stared at me, "I like you, Kaede-kun."

"…" I looked away, 'why is he saying this? Impossible, I still remember when he told me about his feelings for Mitsui…'

~Flashback~

I spotted Kogure-san with that zoned out look again. Recently he was constantly like so. I sat beside him.

He looked at me, "Oh, it's you Rukawa."

"You looked troubled."

"Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded.

"I've fallen for someone."

"That's good."

"No it's not. The person I've fallen for is Mitsui Hisashi, Evo's leader."

"Oh."

"I know I shouldn't have fallen for him. But…"

I looked at him.

"He's really nice to me, yet to other humans…he's so cruel. I want to be with him, but I can't. Nor can I oppose him. Why must I have met him?"

I shrugged.

"Do you believe in soul mates or fate?"

I shook my head.

"Neither did I, until I met him. There's no other way to explain it. How else could anyone explain his reasoning for loving me? And why would I love him back? We both know it's wrong. What should I do?" he asked sounding very confused and in tormented.

I decided it was time to answer, "I can not tell you want to do. Everyone must make their own decisions, their own choices."

"You're right Rukawa. I can't bring myself to be with him unless he changes. But I also know he won't change, not for me or anyone. His views will remain the same, as will mine. There's only one thing I can do," he said sighing.

~End of Flashback~

"But you love Mitsui. He's your soul mate…"

"I believed that, three years ago and continued to believe that, until most recently. When I saw him again…that feeling was gone. But I found it within you…"

'Me? That's no-'

Before I knew what happened his lips were on mine.

.

__

(Sendoh)

I stared out the window at Kogure and Kaede in lip lock. Then transferred my gaze to Mitsui, 'Does your heart hurt as much as mine?'

I looked at his balled-up fist and turned away from the window, 'Kogure likes Kaede and Kaede doesn't appear repulsed by him, Kaede cares about him…but me… Kogure's good for Kaede, he'll take good care of Kaede.'

I went and plop down onto my bed, 'I hope Mitsui doesn't get into a fight with Kaede. But if he does Kaede should be able to win, no problem. He doesn't need me to worry about him anymore, maybe he never needed me and it's always me…the one that's been needing him…'

__

~TBC


	14. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

(Kogure)

I didn't feel like getting up as I laid there on my bed replaying last night's scene in my head.

~Flashback~

__

Rukawa pulled me away, "Sumimasen, Kogure-san. I don't feel the same way…"

I couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"No reason. I only see you as my oniisan. Gomen nasai."

'Oniisan,' I thought, 'that dreaded word, that's just as bad as friend. Worst.'

"May I ask you one more thing?"

Rukawa nodded.

"Is there someone you like?"

After a long pause, "No."

~End of Flashback~

But I knew it was a lie. How long it took him to answer, that look in his eyes when he said no.

I didn't understand what was going on. Why I suddenly like him. Why I kept thinking about him when I'm with Mitsui. Everything seemed so wrong and I knew it. But I couldn't understand it.

.

__

(Rukawa)

I walked towards the dining room.

"Ohayou Rukawa-sama! You woke up late today," Hikoichi said, "what happened to your cheek?!"

'Because my human alarm clock didn't wake me this morning and that do'aho Mitsui confronted me last night,' I thought irritably but said, "No annoying morning call. Fell off bed."

"You fell off your bed?" Ayako asked sceptically with a smirk, "well, unfortunately for you, breakfast is all gone. Who cooked breakfast today?"

Sendoh's hand slowly crept up, "Oooops?"

"You should cook a bit more next time. And try to make it taste better," Koshino said, "it kind of taste weird. Actually it does taste weird."

"Sumimasen, because of us the normal amount you cook isn't enough," Kogure apologized.

Sendoh smiled, "Don't worry about it. You can make up for it by cooking Rukawa breakfast."

I looked at Sendoh.

"Uh…Rukawa what would you like to eat?" Kogure finally asked.

"It's ok. I'm going out. I'll eat then," I said.

"Great. You can drive Sendoh into town. He said he needs to buy some stuff," Jin said.

"I can go by myself," he said.

'Huh?'

"Don't be silly. He's going out anyways," Ayako said, "Kaede you _will_ drive Sendoh."

"Whatever."

"Well…thanks…" Sendoh said not sounding very eager.

'What is wrong with him?'

.

__

(Sendoh)

There was an awkward silence as he drove. I felt like it was my obligation to say something, "Uh…I'm sorry to be of bother…"

"Use to it," he stated.

The silence resumed.

"I saw an interesting show last night about…uh, corn. Actually it really wasn't that interesting…" I admitted, "never mind."

"Then why did you watch it?"

"Because I couldn't sleep and thought maybe it'll bore me to sleep but that was unsuccessful," I said, 'it made me think about you and Kogure some more…'

"Baka."

I smiled, "I suppose I am."

He stopped the car and stepped out, "You coming?"

"Huh? Where?"

He sighed, "Breakfast."

"Oh, sure…"

.

__

(Rukawa)

I looked across the table at Sendoh, 'Why is he acting so distant and zoned out today?'

I looked at my cup of coffee and decided to add in the stupid cream so he won't bug me.

"Looks like Kogure's words has an effect on you, huh?"

'Kogure?' I looked at him, 'does he thinking that…is this what this is about? That major baka!'

I spread the cream cheese onto my bagel, 'Should I tell him? Why do I have to explain anything to him?'

I didn't like this silent, sorrowful him, "What are you buying?"

"Styling gel and this," he said taking a long sheet of paper out of his pocket, "apparently everyone has stuff they want to buy but is too lazy to actually go buy it. So I've got to help them buy it."

"I'll drive you."

"That's ok. You don't have to. I-"

"How do you plan on carrying all that?" I asked.

He smiled, "Arigatou."

.

__

(Jin)

"Oi, Jin. What are you doing?" Ayako asked.

"Helping Sendoh gather info on Maki Shuichi. I wonder why he's interested in this man."

"Sendoh is a mystery, ne?" Ayako asked.

I smiled, "A bit. But talk about mystery, Kogure's a bigger mystery. He came back all different. Then there's Rukawa this morning with a swollen cheek and Mitsui claiming to have bitten too hard on a fork and lost his tooth. Now that's odd."

"Duh, they're both such horrible liars, unlike you. Sendoh's odd today too. He didn't freak out about Rukawa's swollen face," Ayako said, "why do you wear this outfit? Don't you feel hot and stuff in there?"

I smiled, "You know it doesn't bother me. And it kind of sounds like you you're trying to seduce me out of my jumpsuit."

Ayako grinned, "Not just the jumpsuit. The gloves, boots and all that good stuff."

Jin laughed, "But I look good in it. Girl's dig the black suit. Plus, I'd feel so naked without it."

"Wouldn't you be naked without it?"

"Ok, you're distracting me from my work with all this naked talk. So why are you here?"

"To get a rematch on that shooting game."

"Ok, give me a couple of minutes," I said and wonder if she knew how I felt…

.

__

(Sendoh)

I was so excited now. I don't know how the mall can provoke such a positive feeling but I was genuinely feeling giddy. Maybe it was the cheerful, yet noise atmosphere. Maybe it was the familiar surrounding. Or maybe it was Rukawa beside me, it kind of felt like we were on a date. He even appeared to be trying to keep the conversation going.

I looked at the sign indicating where the skating rink was, "Hey, lets go skating!"

"I can't skate," he said.

"It's easy and fun. I'll teach you," I said dragging him with me, 'Kaede use to be like so. He use to come with me to the mall despite…'

I froze, 'They're not the same…or maybe…'

I turned to see him looking at me oddly. First at me, then my hand on his wrist and then back at me. I let go, "I'm sorry! I didn't-"

He grabbed my hand and said, "Come on. Thought you were going to teach me how to skate."

I was confused, 'He actually wants to go!? He's initializing bodily contact?!? He's not pissed off?!'

.

__

(Rukawa)

I don't know what I was doing but I didn't want to see that troubled look on his face. I sighed, 'I'm actually giving in to him.'

He halted.

"What is it now?" I asked.

He pointed at a large silver band, "Do you see that ring? It's actually two bands joined together but it fits so well, you can't see where they're joined together, and it appear as one."

"How do you know?"

"I use to have one identical to that but…it's gone now."

He looked like he really wanted it, "If you like it, buy it."

He shook his head, "It's not the same…it was-"

He cut himself off and smiled, "Lets go."

I looked at the ring.

.

__

"See you're doing well," he said smiling encouragingly.

I wonder what world he was on. I was just stand there and letting him drag me along. Standing on two thin blades, isn't hard. But the moving, that's hard.

"I'm going to let go now and you can move towards me, ok?"

"No," I said.

Sendoh laughed, "You'll be fine. I promise to catch you, if you fall."

He let go of my hands, "…"

"Ok, move towards me now."

I felt like a baby learning how to walk all over again. But this was more embarrassing with all these people around watching, and 3 year olds skating better than me.

"It's ok, Kaede. Trust me. Move your legs, slide forward."

'Trust me?' I looked at him and sighed, then shuffled my feet. Then I tripped, over _my own feet _and fell forward. I swear it had to be my top 3 most embarrassing moments. I never actually tripped over anything before, much less my own feet. And true to his words, he attempted to catch me, most unsuccessful and we both ending up on the ice. But he did cushion my fall.

"That was a good attempt, at least you tried. Ooooh, my butt feels cold. Ok, you didn't need to know that," he said laughing.

'He's laughing again…' I thought ignoring the snickering of the people around me.

.

__

(Sendoh)

It as amusing watching him be so clumsy. I got up and offered him my hand. He looked up at me, there was something gentler about his eyes as he took my hand.

"Lets try that again!" I said.

"No."

"Aw, come on. I know you don't give up that easily."

"You give bad instructions."

"Oh, you're going to blame it on me, huh?" I said smiling, "you just have to move the momentum of your body forward. You know you kind of glide."

He looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"Ok, ok. I'll guide you and you just kind of follow along, alright?" I said skating backwards holding onto his hands, "and then I'm going to let go and you just follow and continue, ok?"

He nodded.

Five seconds later he said, "Let go now."

"Huh?"

"Let go," he said more firmly.

I immediately did and my back hit the wall surrounding the skating rink and tumbled over it, "Ouchie…"

Kaede actually let out a soft chuckle before composing himself.

"I knew falling for you was going to be painful," I joked.

"Baka," he said but I could definitely hear the amusement in his voice.

.

****

That Night:

__

(Ayako)

"Kosh, please stop pacing around in front of the TV. You're not made of glass you know," I said.

"I can't help it. What if Mitsui notice Hikoichi?" he said and turned invisible, "there, is that better?"

I smiled, "Much better. Even if Mitsui does notice him, Mitsui won't harm Hikoichi. And you really got to have some faith in Hikoichi's spying skills."

"Ayako, are you talking to yourself again?" Jin asked.

"Koshino gone invisible. I don't talk to myself, like you," I said.

"I don't talk to myself," Jin said pouting.

"Focus you two," Koshino said, "in case you forgot, Mitsui's a psychic, he can probably sense Hikoichi's mind."

Jin smiled, "Kosh, you can always go to my lab and keep track of Hikoichi's ever move and speak with him through his com link."

"Ooooh, that's a great idea! Ayako how come you never have these brilliant ideas?" Koshino asked and without waiting for a response turned visible and ran off.

"I am quite brilliant," Jin said with a smile.

"So is a light bulb, but it's brainless."

.

__

(Mitsui)

'What is he doing ?' I wonder, 'he's been walking around for quite a while.'

Kogure stopped in front of a tall apartment and looked up then went inside.

I frowned and watched him go into the elevator then followed the numbers as they lit up, 'Top floor?'

I pressed for the other elevator, 'Is he meeting someone? Who could it be?'

I got to the top floor and couldn't sense another mind up there with him. I opened the door and spotted Kogure there with a girl. The girl had on a weird black helmet that only covered up to her cheeks, 'Who is she?'

.

__

(Sendoh)

I got onto the roof to find Kaede there.

"…" I smiled, "hey. What are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

I sat beside him, "What about? Kogure-san?"

"Partially, but he'll be fine with Mitsui trailing him."

Kaede looked troubled so I changed the subject, "Do you like the sunrise or sunset more?"

"You?"

"Sunset because that's when the moon comes out. I like the moon, it's beautiful, mysterious, alluring. With the ability to illuminate the night sky, shine as the brightest star of all. Plus it persevere in harsh conditions, like how in the cold, crisp, winter air, it appears even brighter and clearer than usually. It's like y-…it's bewitching."

.

__

(Mitsui)

"You kissed Rukawa?" she asked, "how did it feel? Was Mitsui mad?"

"I think-"

"Why don't you ask me?" I challenged.

She looked at me, "Oh…"

"You! It's you who's been controlling Kimi-kun."

She smiled, "I think I underestimated you. Judging from what I know about you, you should be busy thinking of a way to defeat Rukawa, getting back Kogure or communicate with Davenport. Instead you chose to follow Kogure. Miscalculations."

"Release Kimi-kun from your control."

"Why would I want to do something like that, now?"

"Then I'll make you!" I said and sent a psychic blast at her but Kogure appeared and it hit him instead.

'No!!'

.

__

(Rukawa)

I looked at him and said, "I like the sunrise and the sun more. The sun's bright, it's warm. It is the reason all living things exist. Without the sun's ray reflecting off the moon, the moon wouldn't have any light."

"Too bad they can't coexist together, ne?" he asked.

'Great, he's all serious again. This afternoon, he was fine. When did it begin? When did his emotions begin to affect me. When did he began to be so important to me? Or perhaps he always was but I've tried to deny it. Why have I ignored it? Because I feel like, I don't deserve him? He's the kindest person I know. But me…what am I?'

"Look, the sunrise!" he said excitedly.

I watch the first ray of light appear. 

'Maybe I don't deserve him, but if he wants to be with me…isn't what he want more important, than what I think? Should I not put him first? And though I may not know what I am, I know who I want to be.'

"Sendoh."

"Hm?"

"Kogure-san is like my brother. Nothing more," I told him.

.

__

(Mitsui)

"How dare you use Kimi-kun as a shield!"

"Why wouldn't I dare?" she asked coolly.

Something inside me snapped and I attacked her. I grabbed her by the neck and began strangling her. She looked shocked momentarily then smiled, which made me dig my thumb harder into her jugular vein.

I would let go if I were you, she said telepathically, look at your boyfriend.

I turned to Kogure who was at the edge of the building and had one foot over the edge of the building.

You know I don't need a conscious mind, in order to control it. You strangle me and he falls. What's more important to you? Killing me, or saving him? I'm feeling quite dizzy. You got five seconds before I release him and he falls. 5, 4, 3, 2...

.

__

(Sendoh)

I wonder if he was telling me what I think he is.

"Then what am I to you?" I asked.

"You? A baka," he said softly.

But the way he said that word, it didn't sound like a bad thing. It almost sounded like…a pet name. 

I smiled and looked up into the now bright sky. In it I could still see the crescent shape moon, though it was faint, it was still there, 'They can exist together, it's just he's more subtle, so I have to pay closer attention to what he says and does. For him, a single word can mean a lot.'

.

__

(Hikoichi)

I watch them from the adjacent rooftop. Mitsui dropped the girl and raced to catch the falling Kogure. He grabbed a hold of Kogure's right wrist. I let out a sigh.

I blinked, 'Where did that girl go? I can't even sense her. She couldn't have gone far. What the heck is she?'

Mitsui picked up Kogure and carried him off.

__

~TBC

A/N: There I didn't kill Kogure, got some ppl telling me to stop killing. *L*

And yes, Koshino can become invisible, that is his mutant power.


	15. Chapter 14

__

A/N: I finally managed to type this chapter and update it. Back to focusing on my main characters, was kind of getting side tracked.

****

Chapter 14

__

(NP's Leader)

"Sumimasen," she said rubbing her neck, "I failed my mission. I won't make any excuses for my failure. I underestimated Mitsui's feeling for Kogure. He never believed Kogure would stop loving him."

"The requisite for love is trust," I stated, "would've thought you'd have that in your calculations."

"Not good with calculating the calibre of people's love for each other. But Mitsui will be preoccupied with reviving Kogure and won't be a threat to us. What will my punishment me?" she asked with a sigh.

I frowned, "Forget it. I got another mission for you. And this time if you fail, you will be punished severely." 

"Hai."

"But first we must get back Davenport."

She smiled, "No problem."

.

__

(Sendoh)

"Thanks Jin."

"Why do you want that info on Maki Shuichi?" Jin asked.

"I don't know. Thought it might be interesting to read," I said.

Jin didn't look convinced, "You know him?"

I nodded, "But people change. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. But if you want to thank me, buy me something nice and expensive."

"Let me think about it," I said and skimmed through the info, 'adopted by Sawakita Hideo at age 7. Inherit Sawakita Industries at age 19, two years after the death of his brother, Eiji who dies of SID. SID huh?'

"You still here?" Koshino asked, "isn't Rukawa waiting for you outside?"

"I forgot about that!" I cried and rushed out.

__

"Gomen nasai, Ru! I didn't mean to be late but-"

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "You're being too noisy."

"I was so scared you'd just drive off without me and I'd be stranded here, since Kosh won't let me touch his car, Ayako left, Jin rides a motorcycle, and Hikoichi needs his car today."

Rukawa sighed and started the car, "Then don't be late."

I smiled, "Have you noticed?"

"What?"

"You're treating me a lot better than before."

"Baka," he muttered.

.

__

(Jin)

"Ah, that time of the month again."

"Guys have that time of the month too?"

"Ayako don't scare people like that. It's interest time. Stealing a penny from every America bank account that gets an interest of more than ten cents and converting it to our Japanese account is very profitable you know," I said with a smile.

"You resorted to theft," she said tsking.

"Hey, if I didn't-" I began to protest, when it hit me, "I'm such an idiot."

"I always thought so."

"Don't you have school or something?"

Ayako sighed, "My professor is having some conference and told me to go home. So what made you realize your stupidity?"

"Sendoh isn't a very popular last name. I ran the search of him through almost every database I could think of and came up with nothing. I forgot the bank accounts!"

She nodded, "You are an idiot."

I made a face, "Alright, lets see if I remember his parents' names. Hope they don't hide all their money under the mattress."

.

__

(Sendoh)

'Apparently nobody knows me, the chances of Maki knowing me is slim to none. But he was my friend…worth a shot, but I can't just go out and ask him if he knows me. Maybe I can walk around in front of him and see if he recognizes me. That seems wrong too…'

The door opened, "I've noticed you walking outside my office, is there something you want to see me for?"

"Uh…no. I'm just waiting for the washroom. Have we met?"

"No, at least I don't believe so."

I smiled, "Guess I got the wrong person. Bye."

"Weren't you waiting for the washroom?"

"I'll go use another one," I said, "bye!"

.

__

(Ayako)

Jin smiled, "And we're down to 15."

"Maybe you should rest…" I suggested.

"I can't! I'm almost there, I can't stop now!"

"You make it sound like you're on the last level of a video game or something."

"It is like that," Jin said, "only this is much more challenging."

"Uh-huh…I'm going to go and rest now," I said walking by the living room to see Rukawa sitting in the dark.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep."

That surprised me, "Kaede, you can't sleep?!? This got to be big. So what's up?"

He sighed, "Confused."

.

__

(Rukawa)

"Ah…Sendoh."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Other than Sendoh I don't think anyone or anything can faze you," Ayako said with a smile, "since he's been here you've been acting much more human."

"I'm not human, I'm a mutant."

"You know what I mean. So lets hear the problem that keeping you awake."

"My problem…I don't know. I think like him, yet at the same time…I think there's something seriously wrong with him. He's just so…I can't understand him at all."

Ayako laughed, "That's because you're a baka, you can't understand him? He's so blatantly obvious everyone understands his intentions but you. In my professional opinion you have issues. You got to start trusting people more easily. I will ask you three questions and all will be clear."

I looked at her sceptically, "Right."

"One, do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy with him?"

"I guess…"

"Finally, has he done anything to harm you?" she asked.

"Well, no…"

Ayako go up, "My job is done here. I got to sleep now."

I waved her off, 'She got a good point. I'm so awake…I have to clear everything up.'

I walked to his room and pressed the intercom, "Open the door."

No response, 'He's probably asleep.'

I shrugged and walked through the door into his room and turned on the lights to see him sprawling on the bed in his boxers, "…"

.

__

(Sendoh)

Light hit my eye and I jolted awake, "Ah! I'm blinded!"

A snort, "You're fine."

Through my watery eyesight I could make out Kaede, not that I need to see him to know it was him, I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I rubbed my eyes until that burning sensation was gone.

"What is it, Kaede-kun?" I asked looking at the light bulb that was hanging beside me, "did you do that or did the wire just fall loose?"

He decided to ignore my question as the light bulb rose back up into the socket and the wire disappeared, "I need to ask you three questions."

I smiled, "Just 3? I'd answer 300, 3000, 3-"

"Just three and be serious."

'He looks very serious but then again he's always serious,' I sat up straight, "hai!"

"Do you like me?"

'What kind of question is that?' I was about to make a joke but caught the expression on his face and replied serious, "I love you."

Silence, he looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind, "Have you lied to me?"

'That sounds like something I heard on soap-wait, could he know something? I'm starting to feel scared. Have I lied to him? Does not telling him the while truth count?' I wondered, 'he's looking at me odd…'

.

__

(Rukawa)

'Does he have to think about it that long? It's a yes or no question.'

"No," he stated, "I don't lie to the people I care about."

"Are you keeping something from me?"

Sendoh had that really guilty look, like someone caught red-handed, "Yes…but everyone has their secrets, right? I'm no different, but I promise you it's not anything harmful to you…"

'He's right. Why is he looking at me like that? Does he expect me to say something?'

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"What?"

"What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night? Not that I mind or anything, I don't mind nightly visits from you. Or visits any other time for that matter, I welcome it. Do you want to stay for the night?" he grinned.

'That's an attractive offer…no!! What am I thinking?!' I got up, "I got something to do tomorrow. Ask Ayako to drive you to school. Meet me at the open field across from the Bio Science building at 3."

"Uh…ok. So are you going to stay?" he asked hopefully.

I turned away from him and smiled slightly, "Baka."

.

__

(Jin)

'Ah, ha! Could this woman be Sendoh's mom? From the name, age, and absence of all other records it could be. Plus she's suspicious, all these stocks that raised at least 20 times in value, no one can be that lucky or skilled, unless they got a son like Sendoh that can go back in time,' I thought quite positive with my guess, 'but why would she live in a place like that?'

I yawned, 'She lives a 5 hour drive away from here, I'll check it out. But first, must sleep.'

.

**__**

Next Day (2:30):

(Sendoh)

'Wow. I'm 30 minutes early. I'm so nervous, it's our first date. Maybe that's just wishful thinking. It probably isn't-'

"Akira-kun?!"

"Yes…"

A girl fling herself onto me, 'Nani?!'

"Where have you been?! It's like you fell off the face of the earth! You scared me to death. I thought Rukawa discovered your plan and killed your or something!" she said sobbing.

"…" I was confused, "what? Please stop crying. What plan?"

"What do you mean what plan? Don't your remember?! Your dad's in NP's hands and your were given an ultimatum, spy for them or your dad dies. You know if you don't give them something soon or show up, they're going to kill you dad. What happened, don't you remember the deadline?!" she asked in disbelief.

'What? This can't be real!' I thought, 'calm down. First, I got to get her out of here. I can't let Kaede see her and this isn't a save place to talk.'

.

__

(Rukawa)

I was shaking as I listened to them behind the tree, 'How dare he…'

"We got to go somewhere more private," Sendoh said.

"Why?"

"We can't stand here and talk about this matter. But I got to meet someone. How can I contact you?" Sendoh asked.

She pulled out a pen and jotted something down, "This is my address."

He nodded.

She whispered something into his ear, then gave him a peck on the cheeks and ran off.

'Unbelievable!' I thought and tossed the small box I was holding onto the ground. I noticed my claws were out and took a deep breath to calm myself down. 

'I won't forgive him,' I vowed and stormed off.

__

~TBC

A/N: Shakespeare once said the course of true love never goes smoothly, and I think it's true. So Y should Akira and Kaede's be NE different? *L* And Kaede shall resume acting as his cool self.


	16. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

(Jin)

'So that's why I couldn't find any information on Akira. No wonder, I should've known.'

"Will you take to me see Akira?" Sendoh's mom, Arisa asked.

"Of course," I said, "lets go now."

We were going down the stairs when I accidentally slipped and fell, hard on my tailbone.

"Are you ok?" Arisa asked worriedly.

I smiled, "Yep."

I tried to get up but my legs showed no response, 'Oh, crap. Not again.'

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my smashed up palm pilot, 'This isn't good.'

.

__

(NP's Leader)

"You got the location and the security plan?"

She smiled, "You know when a person is angry that is when their mind is easiest to access because that's when they're most real and show their true emotions. Rukawa's mind isn't that easy to peruse but this afternoon it was…open."

I nodded, "Hanamichi and Akagi should be enough to get Davenport back with all the info we have, don't you agree?"

"Yep. I want to use Fujima for a while. Can I?"

I shrugged, "Use him as you see fit."

.

__

(Rukawa)

I looked at the rings, 'I threw them away, so why did I go back and picked them up?'

"Ru, are you inside? What happened? You didn't show up, and I got worried," he said through the intercom, "hello…are you ok?"

'Worried?!' I snort and manipulated the wall over the intercom, 'yeah, worried that I'd spot him with that girl. I should kick him out of here. But…I really want to know what he plans to do…is he really going to betray us...me?'

There was a disturbance in the air. I frowned and went to the balcony and closed it off, 'I can't see him right now or I really might hurt him. What should I do?'

.

__

(Jin)

Arisa was really worried, "You can't move your legs? We got to take you to the doctor!"

"No…it's ok, really."

"How can you say that?!"

"The lower spinal cord of my exo-suit is probably crushed, which renders me unable to my lower body."

"Exo-suit?!"

I smiled and felt like I owned her an explanation after all she did tell me everything. I took off my gloves and exposed the metal that ran over my body.

She looked surprised.

"You see I'm a quadriplegic, and these metallic stuff acts like muscles, enabling me to move by expanding and contracting; so it's made of a soft type of metal and microchips that act as receptors. Problem is this soft metal is quite weak and I crush it all the time, so I have to change suits every couple of months," I explained, "I'm not even hurt, I can't feel it. Um… do you have a computer I can use to contact my friends?"

"I'll be able to get you one tomorrow."

.

__

(Ayako)

I flew onto Rukawa's balcony and morphed back, "Hey."

"Ayako."

"Sendoh wants to know what he's done to piss you off."

He didn't reply.

"Wow, you really do look pissed. Didn't you like him yesterday? You should talk to him," I said and added, "you can't avoid him forever, plus I never known you to avoid anything."

Rukawa frowned, "Did you see who did it?"

At first I thought he was talking to me but then I realize he was talking to someone on his com link.

"Ok, return to your base," he said.

I looked at him expectantly, "What was that?"

He looked at me, "Hanamichi and Akagi just went and rescued Davenport."

"How could they know where he is?"

.

__

(Rukawa)

The first thing that came to my mind was, 'Sendoh. No, it can't be him. He doesn't know where Davenport is. So it could only be me, Ayako, Jin or by chance. But they were prepared, so it can't be chance. None of us would do such a thing.'

"Ayako, have you seen Jin?"

"Hm…he left this morning to get Sendoh's mom. Why?"

'Sendoh's mom?'

"You don't think he's got something to do with it do you?"

"No," I said and added softly, "but I don't know about Sendoh."

"Sendoh? What does he have to do with this? Hey, you still haven't told me why you're so mad at him."

I was so confused, 'Maybe Ayako can analyze this better than me. I'm too emotionally invested to think clearly.'

"I heard something I shouldn't have…" I began.

.

__

(Sendoh)

I sat up, 'What you think about when you're awake really does influence your dreams. I don't want these dreams, why couldn't I have dreamt of something better? Like Kaede or something? Is my father really captured, is that what really happened in this reality, or is it just a nightmare?

'Maybe I should go speak with Juri. At least she can answer some questions I got, maybe she could even help me think where my father's being held and I can go get him.'

.

__

(Ayako)

I listened to everything Rukawa had to say but there was something wrong with the whole thing, 'Maybe the situation was puzzling because Sendoh, himself is a puzzle, we do know nothing about him. But I just can't bring myself to believe he's a mole.'

"So what do you think?"

"I think the first thing we should do is contact Jin and see if he's ok."

Rukawa nodded.

We send to the lab and tuned it to Jin's frequency, "Hello."

"Yea…"

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well…sort of. I crushed the lower spine region of my exo-suit and was hoping you could being me my back up suit," Jin said.

"I'll bring it," Rukawa said.

"Thanks."

"You should be more careful and stop sitting on stuff," I said.

"I didn't sit on anything this time…I fell down the stairs."

It wasn't suppose to be funny but I couldn't help snicker.

"I totally hear that, Ayako! See you tomorrow Rukawa," he said and yawned, "bye."

I terminated the transmittion and looked at Rukawa, "I think we better keep an eye on Sendoh, but we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

.

__

(NP's Leader)

I looked at Davenport working in the robot like manner, building probably the mutant transforming ray gun, that Mitsui commanded him to make. I really want to know if Davenport's creation will work. I even got my two test subject all planned, if it does it will be of great use.

**__**

~T.B.C

A/N: Juri is an OC, couldn't think of someone that fit the role. I'll update soon, probably next week…I hope. =)


	17. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

__

(Rukawa)

'Got to go pick up Jin…'

"Ohayou, Rukawa-sama. You're up early. Where are you going?" Hikoichi asked.

'How can people be so cheerful in the morning? It's abnormal,' I thought, "to bring Jin his exo-suit."

"Why?! What happened!?" he asked.

"Kaede," Ayako said coming up beside me and whispered, "Sendoh took off his com-link and I can't find him anywhere."

'What?'

"Is something the matter?" Hikoichi asked, "did something happened to Jin-san? Is he-"

"He's fine," Ayako said, "we just got other minor problems."

"If you're busy I can take the suit to Jin-san," Hikoichi said,.

'I should try to find that do'aho and see where he went,' I thought and handed Hikoichi the case and a sheet of paper, "here's the address."

"Hai! I'm on it!" he said enthusiastically.

.

__

(Hikoichi)

'Why would Jin-san come to a place like this? Huh?! Another dead end?!' I groaned, 'that's the fifth one. Maybe I should - Mitsui?!?!'

He walked out of the pharmaceuticals.

'What's he doing here?' I wondered and looked down at the case, 'I really should get this to Jin-san. He's waiting for me…but…me being a little late won't matter, right? He'll forgive me. I'm sure of it!'

I frowned as Mitsui turned the corner and curiosity got the better of me, and I followed him.

.

__

(Raikatuji Juri)

I looked at Haruko curled up in a ball and sobbing her hearts out, then noted the gorilla and pile of ashes on the ground, "So you tried out that new weapon, I see."

Maki nodded.

"Dangerous. Use the ray on a human and they gain mutant powers. But use it on a mutant and their powers will overload making their power consume them."

"You read me mind?" he asked.

I shook me head, "Can't even if I wanted to, you're wearing that helmet. I read her mind, poor girl forced to see her brother turn into that beast and her boyfriend reduced to ashes."

"Never knew you to be sympathetic. Is Fujima of use?"

"Sure, I'm using him to convince Sendoh what I'm telling him is true. So when do you plan to kill him?"

Maki smirked, "Change of plans, first we kill Rukawa."

'Amazing how much one event can change a person. In Sendoh's memory, Maki is so different,' I grinned, "you want to make Sendoh fight Rukawa?"

.

__

(Sendoh)

I sat up.

"Are you ok, Akira-kun?"

"Uh…yeah," I said, 'was that dream real or just due to my overactive imagination?'

"Lets go for lunch," she said.

"Lunch?" I looked at the clock, "it's almost 2?! I'm so late for class."

"You're still going to school?" she asked.

"Of course," I said and got up, 'are they looking for me? Is Kaede worried?'

.

__

(Mitsui)

I frowned, 'I'm being followed and I can't shake him off. Who is it? Whoever it is can't be a friend or they wouldn't be following me. I got to get rid of him and get back to Kogure. If he's been following me for a while Kimi-kun might be in trouble.'

I went into the long alley, 'He's very good. I can't give him a direct psychic blast, guess I'll have to do it here.'

.

__

(Rukawa)

'Where did he go? He took off his com-link back at HQ, isn't at school. Could he-' I paused my runaway thoughts as I got to my car.

"Kaede, I'm so glad you're here-"

"Where were you?" I asked cutting him off.

He looked hesitant and suddenly smiled cheerfully, "Were you worried about me?"

'Avoiding my questions,' I thought and decided to give him one more chance, "why did you take off your com-link?"

"Uh…well…I'm really sorry about that. I promise it'll never happen again," he said putting his hand over his chest.

'Promise? Don't worry I'll make you keep that promise,' I closed my eyes and said softly, "get in the car."

"Hai!" he replied cheerfully.

'So unsuspecting…'

.

__

(Koshino)

"He's not responding," I said.

Ayako was thoughtful, "Bad reception? He should be with Jin, try Jin's frequency and see if you get anything."

I readjusted the frequency, "Jin?"

"Yeah. Please don't tell me Rukawa tripped and crushed my exo-suit, I really need it."

"Isn't Hikoichi there with it?" Ayako asked.

"Hikoichi? No, w-"

"What do you mean no?!" I asked, "he left like seven hours ago."

"Calm down," Jin said, "you know how excitable he is. Maybe he found something really worth checking and forgot-"

"He won't forget something like this! And even if he does, he should at least be responding to my call!" I said annoyed at everyone's calmness.

"Look, we got his location. We can go find him," Ayako said.

"It could be a trap," Jin pointed out.

"Well, all the more reason to rescue him," I stated.

"We need more thorough planning," Jin said.

'No we don't,' I thought.

.

__

(Ayako)

"What is it?" Rukawa asked coming in after receiving my call and looked at Koshino, "what's going on?"

"I had to restrain him. He was being irrational. Did you find Sendoh?" I asked.

"Found and sedated."

"Sedated?"

Koshino was trying to scream through the gag in his mouth. I ignored him, "Why?"

"Can't tie him up like Koshino since he can teleport," he stated like it was blatantly obvious, "what happened here?"

"Hikoichi didn't deliver the exo-suit and isn't responding."

Mumbling from Koshino.

"If I take out the rag are you going to curse me again or will stay calm this time?"

"Hikoichi's location is moving," Rukawa said pointing at the screen.

.

__

(Maki)

I looked at my troop, "Are you all ready?"

"Hai!"

"You've decided to attack Dawn?" Juri asked.

I shook my head, "Evo. Dawn will be my final target, as soon as you get Sendoh ready."

**__**

~TBC


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_(Ayako)_

'Who did this to Hikoichi? Was it before or after Hikoichi got onto the bullet train? Has to be after because he has no reason to be on it.'

"I'm going to take him to the med room," Koshino said.

Rukawa nodded.

"Ayako-san! Rukawa-sama! I'm so glad you two are back! Did you see the news?!"

"News about what?" I asked.

"Evo's HQ was destroyed overnight!"

.

_(Mitsui)_

"The vice-captain of this operation told us seven mutants were captured, 19 others killed. They are currently tracking down the remaining members that are situated at other locations and promises that they will be captured. We wish them the best of luck on their future operations. Now back to Yamada-san with the weather," the reporter said.

'Impossible. They couldn't have been defeated so easily. It's not like NP hasn't attacked us before…' I thought and shut off the TV, 'is this real new or are they trying to lure us out?'

I looked at the titanium case, 'Hikoichi seemed eager to get this to Jin. It was one of his foremost thoughts. I should go find him, he should be able to find out who's been captured for me.'

.

_(Rukawa)_

"Kaede, you should rest," Ayako said.

"Don't you think it's odd Evo was defeated so easily? Plus Hikoichi's brain scan is showing no activity and Jin's com link has been disconnected."

"Worrying isn't going to help," Ayako said.

"Sleeping isn't going to help," I retorted.

"If I'm going to have to knock you out you could rest, I'll do it," she said.

'Violent as ever,' I thought.

"Uh…Rukawa-sama…"

"What?"

"Sendoh…he's gone," the man said.

"What?"

"Wasn't he sedated?" Ayako asked.

"He was sleeping when he teleported."

'To where?' I wondered worried, 'what if that baka teleported himself to the middle of the ocean or-'

.

_(Fujima)_

"If he's really the one Rukawa loves you should let me kill him now," I said.

"We need to use him against Rukawa if we want to win. After we win, you can kill him and Rukawa," Juri said, "you do want to kill Rukawa as well, don't you?"

"Yes."

She smiled, "Then follow my plan Fujima-kun. I went into his mind, you do as I say and you'll be able to control him easily."

.

_(Jin)_

"Will you please give me back that exo-suit?"

"When you find out who's been captured and where."

"I told you they got no record of it. I got to get back or Dawn will suffer the same fate as Evo," I said.

"So."

"You want to know who was captured? Then person you should be asking isn't me but rather those that attacked Evo," I stated.

Mitsui looked thoughtful.

.

_(Sendoh)_

_'Kaasan…tousan…no…it's not possible…'_

_ "Akira."_

_ "Kaede…" I frowned, he looked horrible, "what's wrong."_

_ He replied exhaustedly, "It's over. We've been completely defeated."_

_ "What?"_

_ "It's all my fault. I underestimated them. I underestimated Sawakita Eiji."_

_ "Sawakita Eiji? He's dead."_

_ "Dead? I wish that were true…" he said softly._

_ 'Kaede.'_

_ "Because of my incompetence…everyone…" his voice trailed off._

_ 'He's always like so. He takes all the responsibility,' I thought and held him. "don't be like so. At least you're ok. We can still-"_

_ "I'm ok?" he repeated, "you're wrong, Akira."_

_ "What do-"_

_ I stared at him in horror, I wanted to scream, to run but I couldn't. Kaede…he was decaying right before me!_

.

_(Fujima)_

"How is it Sendoh? Terrible isn't it? To watch the person you love die before your eyes?"

Juri looked amused, "You're very good at breaking people."

"No, not yet," I said.

"How much longer?" Maki asked.

"A few more hours and he'll be Juri's for the molding."

She smiled, "And then it should just be a couple of hours, before he's ready to go."

"Well then, hurry it up," Maki said.

'Rukawa…it's time.'

.

_(Ayako)_

"Ayako-san!! Big trouble, we're completely surrounded!"

"How could that happen without warning? We got surveillance within a 25 km radius."

"I don't know. They appeared out of thin air."

'Thin air?'

**_~TBC_**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_(Jin)_

"We're late," I muttered and looked at the troop around the mansion.

The mansion went into defense mode as the force shield cloaked the mansion and lasers came up.

"We got to use the secret passage," I said.

Mitsui showed no sign of hearing me.

"Come on, Mitsui," I said.

"Go by yourself. I got business to handle," he said heatedly.

I followed his gaze to a girl, "Ok. Take care."

.

_(Ayako)_

We began the evacuation process and on my way there, after rounding up all the people, I ran into Jin, "You're ok!"

"Yeah. Has everyone left?"

"Rukawa's holding up back making sure no one comes this way and he's also waiting for Koshino and Hikoichi."

"Is Hikoichi ok?" he asked.

The siren rung and red lights came on.

"You leave first. I'll go see what's going on," he said.

"I'll come with you," I said and ran with him to the closest computer terminal.

.

_(Rukawa)_

'What's taking Koshino and Hikoichi so long?'

Footsteps. I turned.

"Long time no see, Rukawa Kaede."

"Fujima," I said and frowned at the man behind him, 'Sendoh.'

"You're going to die here today, in the hands of the man you love. How do you feel about that?" Fujima asked.

"I will not die because neither of you can kill me," I stated.

"Oh? We'll see."

.

_(Juri)_

I focused my power on Sendoh so he'd believe the person before him was Eiji, I've already made sure he forgot the past four months, so he should hate Eiji very much.

"I found you."

"Mitsui?"

"I won't forgive you for what you did to Kogure."

I smiled, "Oh? If I'm not mistaken you're the one that hurt him. Not me."

A car flew at me. I blocked it, 'Since I'm done with Sendoh, guess I got time to play with him for a while.'

.

_(Sendoh)_

Suddenly Eiji appeared before me, 'Nani? How? When?'

'Kaede…right…he's dead. And it's all his fault, Sawakita Eiji.'

"I'll give you a chance to leave."

I held the gun to him, "No."

"What do you think you're doing Sendoh Akira? Do you plan to kill me with it?"

"Yes," I stated.

The ground began to sink, 'Quicksand?'

I fired the rounds and one of them managed to hit him. I found myself stuck, I could move my hands and feet but they were below the ground and only me head was above it, 'Solid ground? Right, he can change the carbon structure of things all around him.'

.

_(Jin)_

I looked at the top screen, 'There Koshino is.'

He was carrying Hikoichi but a man was in their way, 'Isn't he the guy Sendoh did research on? Maki, I think it was.'

They were talking but I didn't have audio. Koshino became invisible. I saw the compression on the skin of Maki's neck, 'Koshino's trying to choke him."

But he smiled and shot Koshino with a weird looking, flashing pistol. But no blood appeared instead, Koshino began flickering.

'Nani?!'

Maki smiled as Koshino became invisible again. Maki looked at Hikoichi and shot him too.

"Sendoh…Kaede's going to kill him," Ayako whispered.

I looked at the lower screen, "That can't happen."

"Why? He's a traitor, he's how they got here unnoticed, because of him…"

"You're wrong," I said, "we got to go stop it."

"You don't know what he-"

"I do," I interrupted her, "I'll explain what I found out on the way. First we got to run."

.

_(Sendoh)_

He stared at me painfully. I dislike it, it made me feel like I did something wrong, 'No, it's only because I hit him in the shoulder, that's the only reason he looks like so.'

The ground beside me began to rise, 'He plans to suffocate me.'

I used my hands to form a time bomb, 'Time: Present. Destination: The floor above me.'

Eiji looked stunned as my body appeared above the ground. But then again it was understandable since it was a disturbing sight. I lowered my head into the portal and got up. I tapped on the clock so the portal would close, "You don't have to look so surprised. My portal allows things to only go one way, so if anything goes through from the wrong side it's immediately comes out where it went in, like light reflecting off a mirror."

.

_(Ayako)_

"So why can't Sendoh die?" I asked.

"He couldn't have betrayed us. This Sendoh is from another timeline. He must've changed something and came back to find the world has changed from what he knew. That's why he knows us but we don't know him, and why he doesn't know anything about himself," Jin said, "because he doesn't know what he did in this timeline."

"So Sendoh doesn't exist in this timeline?" I asked confused.

"No. According to his mom, once they realized his powers and that mutants can't exist here, he went to another time with his dad, to before humans knew about mutants."

"So desu?"

"We got to save Sendoh because he's the only one that can undo the damage done."

"Then we better hurry," I said.

.

_(Rukawa)_

I looked at the wound on my shoulder which hurt but it was nothing compared to how I felt, "You…I can't let you live."

"I should be saying that."

"Sendoh, I won't forgive you," I said coldly, "I hate you."

"You hate me? You won't forgive me? I should be saying that," he stated calmly, "with my powers I can't win you, but we can die together."

Then we were surrounded by darkness, 'This…it's not darkness, it's five portals opened at once. The ground, there's still-'

"Don't think about it, there's another portal under there. I told you I won't forgive you and that you must die," he said listlessly, "I intend to keep that promise, I just thought I might give you time to think of the wrong you done."

"Why? What have I ever done to you?! Why do you hate me so much?!" I demanded.

"What have you done?" he asked and looked at me coldly, "you killed Kaede!!"

.

_(Sendoh)_

He looked shock, "I killed Kaede? Then who am I?"

'What question is that?' I wondered, "that'd make you a murder."

"My name."

"What game are you trying to play Sawakita Eiji?"

He looked thoughtful then actually smiled, "I see. You really care for that cold, arrogant do'aho?"

The way he said 'do'aho' reminded me of Kaede, which only pissed me off more, "You don't know anything about Kaede, so shut up."

"Which one of those descriptions is wrong?" he asked amused, "you're a bigger do'aho than I thought if you want to defend him."

"Stop smiling!" I shouted frustrated and began closing the portals towards us, "you're going to be suffocating in space soon."

He walked to me without any ill will it seemed. There was something about him, something familiar, "What do you want? I'm not going to set you free."

He looked at me and replied, "You know what? I'm not scared at all. I'm really, really happy."

"You're crazy."

"I don't want to be set free," he said, then grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down, and kissed me.

.

_(Jin)_

'Fujima?!'

"Too late. They're both going to die."

I looked at the shrinking black cube.

"No. Not yet," Mitsui said stumbling in, "kill Fujima…it'll end-"

Maki came from behind Mitsui, "You speak too much."

Mitsui looked surprised and grabbed his head.

"Even if you kill me now, he won't wake up," Fujima stated, "he's too deep in my nightmare now, he can't overcome Juri's implanted thoughts either."

"Ayako, be careful of that man's pistol."

She nodded, "Mitsui?"

"He's a psychic right? He'll be completely brain dead really soon," Maki said eyeing the cube.

Ayako gave Fujima a karate chop to the neck, not to kill him just to knock him out, "You the leader of NP?"

**_~TBC_**

**A/N:** Going to update the last 2 chapters soon.

Remember to leave a review and tell me what U think.  =)


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Sorry, the update took longer than I thought.  But it's a really long chapter.

****

**Chapter 19**

_(Sendoh)_

            'This feeling…impossible but…'

            I tried pushing his away but he wrapped his arms around my neck and just pressed himself closer, I tried protesting but he took advantage of that and slipped his tongue it, 'So alike…'

**_~Flashback~_**

****

_            He finally pulled away leaving me panting and wanting more, "Kaede…"_

_            He smirked, "You don't have to look so surprised."_

_            "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked surprised._

_            "Not important."_

_            "Did you have a boyfriend or girlfriend before me?" I wailed, "am I not your first?"_

_            He shoved me away, "Do'aho!"_

_            I walked beside him, "Hey, you totally took advantage of me.  Does this mean you like me too?  Should've guessed you'd be the aggressive type.  That kiss-"_

_            "Noisy."_

_            I smiled and tugged on his sleeve._

_            "What?"_

_            "One more time," I said grinning._

_            "No."_

_            "Why not?!"_

_            "You're a horrible kisser," he stated, "a dead fish would've been more responsive than you."_

_            "Am not!  You just caught me off guard!!" I protested._

_            He snorted, "Uh-huh."_

_            "It's true!" I said pouting which he totally ignored, 'what the heck.'_

_            I grabbed him and kissed him, 'Dead fish?  I'll show him.'_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

            I responded, 'You can't catch me by surprise twice.'

.

_(Rukawa)_

            'He must be under Fujima or someone else's control but it's ok.  So long as I know he truly cares about me…'

            He pulled away, "Kaede…"

            "You…you recognize me?"

            He blinked and gasped, "You're bleeding!  Did I?  I-"

            "I'm ok.  Quick, undo the portals."

            He nodded, and the portals disappeared.

            "Kaede, Sendoh, you're both ok," Ayako said sounding relief.

            "Jin…your hand…"

            "I'm ok.  Be careful, he's a mutant that can use very corrosive acid," Jin warned motioning at the man.

            "Uh.  You guys better go."

            "Kaede, your arm…" Ayako said.

            "I'm fine.  Go take care of Jin," I said, but no one moved, "go!"

            "Hai," they said after exchanging a look.

.

_(Sendoh)_

            The way Maki was looking at me it was-

            "Didn't you hear me?  Leave.  Now," Kaede said.

            "No.  I'm not leaving you again.  I won't let you fight alone," I stated, 'I can't bear to lose you again.'

            "You'll just get in my way, do'aho."

            "What would you do if you were in my position?" I asked.

            "You haven't aged," Maki noted, "but you are a time traveller."

            "You know me?" I asked.

            "How could I forget my brother's murder?  I want you to know, you caused all this," Maki said and shot something at me.

            A large discus blocked and was quickly dissolved away.

            "…"

            Rukawa took out some coins which were flatten and took the form of a shield.  He tossed me one, "Be careful.  You know him?"

            "Kind of…"

            Maki attacked again.  I blocked, 'He knows I killed Eiji?  How?  Could he have seen it?  Is that why…'

            Arrows threw out of the wall at Maki, who narrowly avoided it.

            "Perhaps you're mistaken.  Your opponent is me, not him," Rukawa said firmly.

.

_(Ayako)_

            I looked at Jin's arm.  It's useless, I tried washing it out but the acid was still eating its way up his arm.

            "Amputate it," Jin said, "the acid's too strong to dilute.  It's the only way to stop it from spreading, plus if it continues to my neck I'll be dead."

            I nodded, "We need to stop the bleeding afterwards though."

            He pulled out some duck tape from the drawer and went to the freezer to take out the bag of ice, "First stop the circulation, the tape's pretty strong, should do ok."

            I tore off a long piece of tape and folded it, then wrapped it tight on his arm, "Sumimasen."

            "Huh?  Why?" he asked.

            "It was because of me…"

            He laughed, "It's ok.  Better my hand than your arm, at least that was my thought.  Plus I didn't even feel it.  So, can you do it?"

            I looked at the knife and nodded.

            Jin smiled, "Oh, in cause I faint from the lost of blood, remember to ask Sendoh about his timeline, I think he timeline has to be better than this…"

            "I will," I said and raised the knife, "ok…are you ready?"

            "Well…no.  Why did you have to ask me that?  Should've done it without warning me," he said sighing, "ok.  Do it."

.

_(Sendoh)_

            'This isn't good, Maki has that acidic mist around him which renders most of Kaede's attacks useless.  Plus Kaede's getting weaker by the moment, he lost a lot of blood.  I got to think of something.  If I send Maki to space, I got to go with him, or the portal won't close.  But I don't want to die and leave Kaede here, alone.  Escape?  No that's impossible, Maki will follow and Kaede won't agree to running away either.  Ugh!!'

            "It looks like you can't attack anymore," Maki stated.

            Kaede glared at him.

            "Goodbye, Rukawa Kaede."

            I formed a time bomb, 'Time: 5 seconds ago.  Destination: where Make's standing right now.'

            The mist around him disappeared as it took a more concrete form and flew at Kaede.  I toss the bomb in front of Kaede and could Maki's scream fill the air.

.

**_2 Days Later_**

_(Rukawa)_

            I blinked, 'I'm still alive?  Right, Sendoh saved me.'

            "Kaede, you're awake."

            "Ayako? Where are the others?"

            "Sendoh's out to buy food, Jin's doing research and…Koshino and Hikioichi's…dead."

            'Dead?'

            "I know this isn't a good time but I think you should know…"

            "Know what?" I asked

            "Sendoh…he-"

.

_(Sendoh)_

            I made sure that I wasn't followed before I went to the cabin.  Jin as standing outside waiting for me it seemed, "Jin, you must be hungry.  I got-"

            "Rukawa's awake."

            "That's wonderful!  I got to-" I spotted that grim look on his face, "what's wrong?  Is he ok?"

            "I told him everything I know.  I had no choice.  Now he has some stuff to ask you."

            I sighed and forced a smile as I went inside.

.

_(Rukawa)_

He came inside, "I brought a lot of stuff, so-"

            "Talk first," I interrupted him.

            "Kaede!  I'm so glad you're finally awake," he said and hugged me, "you sure you should be up?  Maybe you should-"

            "What did you do to change the future?" I asked softly, "and why?"

            He stiffened.

            I pulled away, "Tell us.  We deserve to know."

            "I killed Sawakita Eiji."

            "Maki's otouto?" Jin asked.

            Sendoh nodded.

            "Why?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

            "Because he'd kill you and I couldn't let that happen."

            "How was your timeline like?" Jin asked.

            He remained silent.

            "That means it was better than this," Ayako said, "much better, ne?"

            "Were mutants accepted?  Were the Koshino and the others alive?" Jin asked.

            "We were a secret…" he said and his voice trailed off.

            I didn't need him to finish answering, "But everyone was fine, alive.  Mutants weren't subjugated to what they are now.  It was better…  Go back and change it."

            He looked at me, "Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?!  I'm not going to kill you!"

            "You want me to die before you right now?" I asked listlessly, I was so tired.

            Sendoh just stared at me in disbelief for the longest time and I thought he might object again but he said, "Give me one more day."

            I nodded.

.

_(Ayako)_

            I knocked on Jin's door.

            "Come in."

            He was sitting at the window, "Ayako?"

            "There's something I've been thinking about."

            "You thinking?  That's not good," he said jokingly.

            "I'm serious," I said, "if Maki out of hatred can cause the world to change so much for the worst, shouldn't he also be able to make it better?"

            "Better?" he repeated.

            I nodded, "What if he promoted mutants instead of making them into monsters?"

            "You shouldn't mess with the past, just look at what Sendoh did.  Plus how can you be sure he'd listen to you?"

            "Jin," I smiled, "thought you were a risk taker.  If it doesn't work, I'll just have to find Sendoh again.  And I got a plan, he will help us."

.

_(Rukawa)_

            "Kaede, are you awake?"

            "What is it?"

            "Are you mad at me for keeping such a big secret from you?" Sendoh asked, "I didn't think it'll come to this.  I…I just wanted to be with you."

            "No, you wanted to be with the Rukawa Kaede from your timeline, not me.  Since the beginning you only loved him, all this…for him.  I was just his replacement."

            "That's not true."

            "That's true!" I said and calmed down, "you never even took the time to know me, before you started declaring your love.  All you cared about was that I looked like him.  You don't even know me.  I don't want to be anyone's replacement, even if that person is myself from another timeline.  Can you understand that?"

            "You think I don't love you?"

            "I know."

            "You're such a do'aho!  If anything I love you more than I love him.  In order to spend the rest of my life with him I'm willing to kill Eiji, but for you…I'm willing to kill him.  I don't want to live without him but I don't want to see you in such pain either.  Can you understand _that_?" he asked.

            I looked at him, 'He's crying.  For me…he's willing to kill him?'

.

_(Sendoh)_

            "One day…that's all I asked for.  I just…"

            "Don't cry," he said.

            "Maybe what you said is true, initially I did love you because you're him.  But I do realize your differences and that only made me love you more," I said.

            His finger brushed against my cheek, "I thought I told you to stop crying."

            "I can't help it," I said sniffling.

            "Gomen."

            "Huh?  What for?" I asked.

            "For making you cry," he stated.

            'He doesn't seem mad anymore.  Good,' I thought and said, "then you should cheer me back up."

            "How?"

            "I can think of a couple of things," I said grinning.

            "What's with the look?" Kaede asked suspiciously.

            'Just one day of happiness.  The last…'

.

_(Ayako)_

            "I object to what you're planning to do," Jin stated.

            "Why?"

            "It's too big of a sacrifice on your part," he said.

            I smiled, "Don't be silly.  If everything goes according to plan it'll be well worth it."

            "You've decided?  You think you can go all the way through with it?  It's something that you got to live with."

            "I've decided so I won't change my mind.  It's not so bad, I'll have plenty of things to do to keep me busy."

            "Ok, we got to plan everything and think of ever scenario.  Well, as far as 10 hours will allow.  But you got to promise me one thing, Ayako."

            "What?"

            He looked at me, "You got to find me and tell me everything that happened here today and our decision."

            "I don't think that's such a good idea," I said.

            "You have to promise," he said grabbing my hand, "find me and tell me when I'm…15.  That seems like a good age, my powers should be stable then and I should be able to help out."

            I sighed.

            "Deal?"

            "If you really want."

            He smiled, "Of course.  I want to help you out too.  Keeping secrets is hard.  Alright, now lets get down to the details."

            I looked down at my hand, he was holding on tight and I don't think he plans to let go.

.

**Next Day**

_(Jin)_

            I looked at Ayako who was extremely focused.  Sendoh was looking at Rukawa with this questioning gaze.

            Rukawa smiled softly, "You promised, remember?"

            It was the first time I've seen him so gentle, 'Please remember our promise, Ayako.'

            Sendoh sighed, "I know."

            Sendoh let go of Rukawa and had on a concentrated look.  There was a disturbance in the air.  Ayako stood by where the disturbance was, I stood by Rukawa and got ready.  The others didn't notice but I did, Ayako was beginning to morph.

            "Go," Rukawa told him.

            Sendoh looked in agony as he stood in front of the portal.  Ayako tackled him and they went through together.

            "Aya-"

            I stunned Rukawa before he could chase after them, "Sumimasen, Rukawa."

.

**November 27, 2003, Midnight**

_(Sendoh)_

            I went close to the baby Eiji and as if sensing danger he began to cry.  I quickly covered up his mouth, I didn't want to be discovered.  He was struggling and I realized I was suffocating him.

            A portal was opened, 'Nani?'

            Two Sendoh's came crashing through.

            "Stop!  Don't-" the one in blue began.

            I loosened my grip, 'That's right, he's innocent now.  I-'

            The one in black interrupted, "Quick, kill him.  This Sendoh is an impostor."

            I looked at the two of them.

            "Do you want Kaede to die?!" the one in black demanded.

            I shoved my hand harder against Eiji's mouth, 'Sumimasen, Sawakita Eiji, but you must die in order for Kaede to live!'

.

_(Ayako)_

            "Quick, close the portal."

            "Who are you?"

            "Ayako, who else?  You want to save Kaede?" I asked, "if so, close the portal."

            He obeyed.

            "Trust me," I said and knocked him out.

            The other Sendoh pulled away, "I…I killed him."

            "Then your job is done," I said and knocked him out too.

            I took out the pistol Jin gave me.  I can't leave any evidence behind, I had to get ride of their bodies.  According to Jin's speculations shooting them with the pistol should erase them from history like how Koshino disappeared.  I shot them with it, 'I hope you feel no pain.'

            I morphed back and went to the door.  A teenager was standing there.

            "You, Maki?"

            "Who…who are you?"

            I morphed to him, "I'm going to be you from now on."

****

**_~TBC_**

****

**A/N: ** Next chapter is the ending.  Can NE1 guess the outcome?  *S*

****


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_Wednesday, March 16, 2023 5:00 a.m_**

_(Mitsui)_

I looked the others, "Are you all ready?"

"Rukawa's sleeping," Ryota said.

"I'll wake him!!" Kiyota said and took out his water gun.

"Noisy," Rukawa muttered, "can we get started, already?"

"We have to make sure everything goes accordingly," Mitsui said, "failure is not an option."

"Yeah, Rukawa. How do we know you won't go easy on Sendoh?" Fujima asked.

Rukawa glared at him, "I won't."

"Guys, we're on the same side here," Ryota said.

"No, we just so happen to have the same enemy," Uozumi corrected him.

'So bothersome. Is everything going to go smoothly?' I wondered, "let's just get this over with."

_(Kogure)_

Screaming.

I jolted up, 'What was that?!'

I ran out and was about to go downstairs to check it out when Ayako said, "Don't open the stairwell door. It's just the 6th and 7th floor at it again."

"Not again," I said and groaned, "do we have to help them clean up like last time?"

"Where's Uozumi?" Akagi asked.

"Fujima isn't here either," Hanagata said.

Ayako smiled, "Well, of course. Did you forget what Hanamichi said about Uozumi's cooking? And Hikoichi did reveal that secret about Fujima and you."

Hanagata made a face, "I remember."

"You know about this? Why didn't stop them?" I asked Ayako.

"And miss out on Rukawa's revenge on Sendoh? No way," she said laughing, "where's Jin? I wanted him to link us to the video cameras, so I can enjoy the chaos."

"Did you forget? Ball game last night, you know how many people try to change the outcome of the game either accidentally or intentionally with their powers? He's probably still busy dealing with that," Akagi said and added, "unlike you guys he actually has something constructive to do."

_(Sendoh)_

I looked at my hand with hair sticking all over it and sobbed, 'How can this happen? My hair…'

"Sendoh, quick transfer us out of here," Fukuda said.

"But I'll get in trouble for using my powers. It was just 2 weeks ago that I transported the guntais Greece."

"Help!" Hikoichi cried, "dragonflies!"

"Just do it Sendoh," Hanamichi said grabbing me, "I need to get my hands on them now! Hikoichi's here freaking out and where the heck did they get all these mosquitoes? Get us out of here now!"

I couldn't help laughing as I looked at him, "They really did-"

I coughed as a bug flew into my mouth, "Yuck!! We do have to get out of here."

_(Rukawa)_

The bunch of them ran through into the hall.

Ryota laughed, "You look like a smurf."

"What is this crap!?" Hanamichi demanded.

"Blue food dye and flour," Uozumi said, "by the way, the food dye doesn't come out easily so you'll probably be blue for a while."

"Sendoh you used your powers," Mitsui said tsking.

"I had no choice. You guys held the elevator, glued our windows shut, blocked the stairway, making it into a fire hazard. And what did you put in my hair gel?!"

"Ask Rukawa," Mitsui said, "he concocted the stuff."

"Kaede?" he asked looking at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Horse drool, corn syrup, super glue, and perfume, boiled together," I said with a shrug.

"What?! Why?!"

"Haircut," I stated.

"I didn't mean to cut it like that…where did you find all that horse drool?"

"Told Ayako to morph."

"Hikoichi…look at what I got," Fujima said cheerfully and held out a dragonfly.

Hikoichi screamed.

_(Jin)_

'Finally, I'm all-'

Another window popped up on screen: **Sendoh**** Akira. Kaze Hall. March 16, 20237:26 a.m. Disruption of time and space.**

I got up, 'I'm running late as it is. Troublesome…'

I spotted Koshino and grinned, "Hey, Sendoh just used his mutant power, go check it out, kay? Busy, got to go. Bye."

I ran out of there before he could object. Maki was there waiting for me at my bike.

"Ohayou," he said.

"Ohayou. Why are you here? Thought you were going to meet me at your apartment."

"I'm guessing you haven't slept all night, can't let you ride like that. So I came to pick you up," he said and held out a bag, "breakfast."

"Arigatou," I said smiling.

"You should rest," Maki said, "maybe we should delay the trip."

"No way! Its the weekend and you promised me to spend it with me. If I want to rest I'll do that at the spa. Quick we better leave before Koshino comes out and begins complaining," I said and herded him to his car.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to shove me," he said and got into the car.

I looked at him, 'I still can't get myself to think of him as Ayako. I wonder if he, no she, regrets it…'

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Maki asked.

I smiled, "Because I'm excited about spending the weekend with you."

_(Sendoh)_

I scratched my arm.

"You should put ice on it or take another shower," Kaede said.

I frowned, "You didn't have to go that far. What if my hair never grows back?"

"Wig, transplants," he said shrugging.

I turned away.

"You started it."

"Did not. It was an accident, I didn't mean to intentionally cut your hair like that. But you did this on purpose," I said and scratched my neck, "and did you have to go so far? I had to shave my head, at least you had hair. I'm itching like crazy, and Koshino gave me a four hour lecture. I am your boyfriend you know."

"That's why I went easy on you."

There was an itch on my back that I couldn't quite reach, "Easy?"

"It was mosquitoes and not bees."

I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Give Koshino and Hikoichi some privacy."

"Unbelievable, you're so considerate towards other people but not your own boyfriend," I said pretending to be angry, 'stupid itch.'

Kaede sighed, slapped away my hand, put his hand under my shirt, and rubbed the area I was trying to reach on my back, "Do'aho, I told you not to scratch it that only makes things worst."

I grabbed his hand moved it over to my abdomen, then downward and said huskily, "You know where else I'm itchy?"

He tugged away his hand, "Stop being such a hentai. Why are you such a hentai anyways?"

I grinned, "Because I'm with you."

_(Jin)_

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

Maki smiled, "Just the difference one person can make."

"You have made a big difference."

"Not me, Sendoh. He began the whole thing."

I smiled, "Lets just hope there isn't more people like Sendoh out there or it could be troublesome for us."

"You're not romantic at all, don't you think it's amazing."

I smiled at kissed him, "I think you're amazing, is that enough?"

**_THE END_**

**A/N:** Finally done. Pls give me some feedback. Did you like it? Hate it? Should've I have had a more angsty ending?


End file.
